Notes
by The Lady-P
Summary: A series of Notes and letter from Rose and Scorpius over the years. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

A/N – I know its another Rose/Scorpius story but I loves them I do!

Thanks for all the nice reviews especially on 'Sparks'.

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Oi Ginge,

Move your frizzy head I can't see the board.

Scorpius

* * *

Dearest Rat boy,

Would you mind moving back a few rows. Your smell is distracting.

Rosie

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy,

Your detention will start at six O'clock, please arrive on time at my office.

Prof. Johnson

* * *

Rose Weasley,

Your detention will start at six O'clock, please arrive on time at my office.

Prof. Johnson

* * *

Rose Weasley

What the answer to number 4?

Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

Scorpius,

If I tell you the answer we'll get into trouble. Again.

Rosie

* * *

Rosie

I don't no the answer! Please tell me.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius

Stop spelling know wrong. It's KNOW not NO.

Rosie

* * *

Rosie

Sorry little miss perfect. Now I KNOW.

Scorpius

* * *

Dear Mr & Mrs Weasley,

I would like to arrange a meeting about Rose's behaviour, there has been a lot of note passing and it's getting to a ridiculous stage now.

Yours Sincerely,

Prof. G Johnson

* * *

Scorpius,

I am in so much trouble, mum says I have to stop sending notes and start 'contributing' in lessons. Did Johnson write to your parents?

Rosie

P.S. No you cannot copy my Herbology essay. Longbottom noticed last time, and if he tells my parents I'll be dead meat.

* * *

Rosie,

I got a nice long letter from my dad. He went on and on about success and living up to my name. Gryffindor are holding try outs, too bad first years can't go for it.

Fancy sneaking out for a wander tonight?

I promise I won't copy it word for word this time, when did you become such a swot?

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy,

I will not be sneaking out tonight we have homework to do. I may be a swot, but when I'm rich and famous I will not be lending you money.

Rosie

**

* * *

Hello From France!**

Bonjour Scorpius!

How's your Christmas holiday going? Skiing is not going well, mum's getting really stressy, Dad fell off the piste and nearly broke his neck. I think we're coming home early, I asked them if you could come and stay after Christmas but daddy said no.

Sorry.

See you next year!

Rosie

* * *

Rosie,

I still don't think I understand what skiing is. Not my idea of a holiday. Everything pretty rubbish here, Mum and Dad still have to work so I'm stuck with my Grandparents! I asked if you could come and stay here but my dad said no too.

Sorry.

Here's your Christmas present, don't open it until the day!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

?

* * *

Rosie

Did you send me a card?

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius

What card?

Rosie

* * *

Rosie

I know it was you!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius

Why on earth would I send you a Velentines day card? Maybe it was Fat Jess?

Rosie

* * *

I never said it was Valentines day card! You FANCY me! HA HA HA HA HA HA

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius

What other kind of card would it be? It is Valentines day today! Idiot!

Stop distracting me, We've already had too many detentions this term!

Rosie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**

**DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.**

* * *

Rosie,

Did you get the fainting fancies? I think we should take different ones so it doesn't look too suspicious.

I got some puking pastilles from a first year.

This is going to be immense!

Would you rather faint, or be sick. Since it's your birthday you can choose!

Happy 16th!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorp-

I would much rather faint than be sick, easy question!

Sweet sixteen my arse!

I can't believe we're doing this. Meet me by the staircase to DADA rooms, I got the map off James, 9.30. Be there or be square.

Rosie

* * *

Dear Mr & Mrs Weasley,

Please contact the school immediately.

Regards,

Miss R Hobbs

Secretary to Headmistress McGonagall

* * *

Dear Mr & Mrs Malfoy,

Please contact the school immediately.

Regards,

Miss R Hobbs

Secretary to Headmistress McGonagall

* * *

Rosie,

How are you feeling? I tried to come over and see you but your dad was pretty scary. I'm so sorry I got us suspended.

I should have stopped you from downing that second bottle of Firewhisky, I hope we didn't get that bar man into trouble too. My mum was pretty pissed off, but my dad found it hilarious.

I know! Well surprising!

He kept saying it's about time those Weasleys got taken down a peg or two. I don't understand it either.

Do you remember anything from that day?

You were brilliant I've never before seen a person go quite so green, that's a talent you can take to bank.

Get well soon,

Scorp.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy,

I am in agony and its all your fault!

I cannot believe they suspended us, I expected to be thrown into Azkaban they way everyone was over reacting. I have to stay in my room and study. FOR A MONTH! I'm not allowed outside, I can't do anything, your parents better be punishing you as well otherwise this just isn't fair. Mum is watching me like a hawk, and dad wanted to arrest you for taking advantage of a girl…HA HA HA it was _so_ the other way round.

Don't remember a thing from the other night, probably for the best…

I've said before and I'll say it again – You, Mr Malfoy, are a bad influence on me…and my parents agree.

You don't think our little escapade will affect our applications to St Mungos, do you?

Have a nice month. I have a feeling my owl privileges are about to be confiscated.

Rosie

* * *

Rosie 'the drunk' Weasley,

In your room you have a bed, whereas, I have to go and work for my father.

Malfoy industries. The most dreary, tedious place in the world! I have to re-write all their clients details out and file them away, so far I'm on client SEVEN THOUSAND, EIGHT HUNDRED AND TWENTY-TWO. The only comfort is the complete babe working here she is the most gorgeous woman in the world, my goal for this week is to start talking to her and see where we go from there, I've got a month to woo this Goddess and make her mine.

Wish me luck.

Scorpius

P.S. There's no way St Mungo's could reject us. Repeat after me…

WE ARE THE BOLLOCKS.

* * *

Scorpius 'have another bottle' Malfoy,

I am currently writing this snug as a bug in rug in my bed, my mother had a work 'emergency', and I'm all alone in the house. School work can wait, I haven't had a lie-in in bloody ages, I may even watch some daytime television.

You will never understand the wonders of Hollyoaks, and I have some serious catching up to do, it's a shame Hogwarts doesn't have a TV.

This woman is probably a lot older than you and therefore not interested in some little Hogwarts suspendee. Sorry to break it to you Scorpy but you ain't that charming.

Rosie 'THE BOLLOCKS' Weasley

* * *

Rhiannon said I was, and I quote, 'a sweetheart.'

So whose laughing now?

ME!

She will be mine, I just know this is woman I'm going to marry, she's perfect. Eighteen, tall, dark, huge brown eyes and the shiniest hair I've ever seen.

I never could believe Hollyoaks, if I town full of beautiful, beautiful people existed surely I would be there too.

Scorpius 'THE BOLLOCKS' Malfoy

* * *

Hey Rosie,

How are things at home? I can't believe you got suspended. I also can't believe you snuck out of the castle without me! Prof Longbottom gave me your homework, so it's enclosed.

Don't worry about James, he'll get over it, and I don't think you want to know the score for Saturday's game.

See you soon,

Al

* * *

NOTE TO SCORPIUS-

Rhiannon sounds like a dog, you forgot to mention her wet nose, bushy tail and floppy ears. Also, why would jealous of you? Last time I checked I still fancied men, not office babes.

Have you done that essay Binns sent us?

Two weeks to go, I'm actually starting to get tired of bed…

Rosie

* * *

Sorry about the late reply, Rosie, I've been so busy. I think Rhiannon is really starting to fancy me. Who can blame her, poor girl didn't stand a chance.

Haven't got round to that essay yet, sorry for the short letter, I'm off to lunch with Rhiannon.

Scorpius

* * *

Rosie,

I have exciting news!

Me and Rhiannon, Rhiannon and I, well lets just say your best friend had popped his cherry. Yes it's true, Me, Scorpius Malfoy am no longer a virgin. This suspension was the best thing to have EVER happened!

Four days and we'll be back at Hogwarts, then, I'll have to wait until easter to see her again.

Scorpius

* * *

ROSIE,

Why aren't you replying, are you ok? I guess your parents finally took away your Owl. See you back at Hogwarts.

Scorpius


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**

A/N – I'm on a roll tonight...this is what happens when i have no money...

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

ROSE WEASLEY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME!?

* * *

OI Rosie,

What's going on? Why didn't you sit with me at lunch?

* * *

Should I start to take this personally?

* * *

Scorpius

I'm not avoiding you, I'm ignoring you, there's a difference.

And anyway it our first week back and I would like a detention-free one if that's alright. Also stop throwing so hard, that last note really hurt!

* * *

Deepest apologies my Rosebud, I didn't mean to attack you with parchment, why are you IGNORING me?

* * *

I'm ignoring you because you no longer interest me. All you talk about is Rhiannon this and Rhiannon that.

I don't know what to say. In case you've forgotten…I'm a girl, I don't want to hear all the little details of your sex life, go and find a new best friend preferably a boy – they love that kind of stuff. I don't.

* * *

Merlin Rosie…

I just wanted to know what you thought of her…well? What do you think of her?

* * *

I never met her, but her little sisters in the year above, and if she's anything like her I'd say…Meh.

* * *

MEH?????????

* * *

Yeh Meh…Her sister is a complete floozy and I've only heard bad things from the girls about Rhiannon. Be careful…I just know she'll break your heart. And besides, that long distance stuff never works.

* * *

You will see, this will be the exception, maybe we should find you boyfriend? I heard on the grapevine the Adam Owen is extremely interested in you? How about it?

* * *

I don't think I should dignify that with a response. As if I, Rose Weasley would ever consider dating Adam fucking Owens, childish little prick he is. I know he was the one who put that anti breaking charm on Hugo's broom. Bastard.

* * *

Thanks Scorpius by the way.

Second day back and you've managed to land us back in detention.

* * *

**HI-DE-HI Campers!**

That's right. You heard it. I am camping…the muggle way.

Another complete disaster of a holiday, what on earth is wrong with a sandy beach and foreign folk I can't understand?

Also, there's nothing to do, so I've been eating a lot of ice cream and am rather tubbins now.

Nevermind, come September I'll be on the seventh year stress diet!

How's Spain? Bueno?

Write back soon,

Rosie

* * *

HI,

I'm a terrible friend! Sorry it's taken me so long to write back, and this is just a quickie!

Back from Spain, it was muy bueno! Rhiannon and I are staying at her parents in Brighton. I'll try and pop round when we get back, it's been too long since I've seen you my little Rosebud!

S

* * *

Prof. Longbottom,

Please could you send Scorpius Malfoy up to my office, immediately.

Regards,

M. McGonagall

* * *

Scorpius – It's the first day back! How can you possibly have managed to get yourself into trouble already? NEW RECORD!

Why wasn't I involved?

* * *

I'll tell you later, Johnson's looking our way…

* * *

I can't wait till later! What did McGonagall say?

* * *

I've been offered a summer internship with St Mungo's, then I start training in September, great isn't it?

* * *

That's amazing! Do you think I'll get one too! Maybe McGonagall will tell me later…What do you think?

Rose

* * *

Yeah maybe…

* * *

HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE GOT AN INTERNSHIP AND NOT ME! We are practically the same person, top of the class, every class, we would have been head boy and girl if not last years shenanigans. Why would I not get one too?

* * *

I don't know Rosie, they are bastards who don't see your amazing potential, it doesn't matter though. You'll definitely be starting in September, there is no way they could turn you down, and by then I'll know the hospital back to front and can fill you in and help you? At least you get a summer…

* * *

**NOTE TO ALL HOGWARTS SEVENTH YEAR.**

**END OF YEAR BALL WILL BE HELD ON THE 1ST AUGUST.**

**THE EVENT WILL START AT 4PM AND GO ON UNTIL MIDNIGHT.**

**PLEASE NOTE ANY STUDENTS WISHING TO GET THE KNIGHT BUS HOME AFTERWARDS MUST** **BOOK IN ADVANCE AS SPACES ARE LIMITED.**

**PLEASE SEE PROFESSOR JOHNSON FOR FURTHER DETAILS.**

* * *

Dear Miss Rose Weasley,

Thank you for your application to begin medical studies at St Mungo's Hospital. Congratulations, your application had been successful, we look forward to meeting you in September…

* * *

See I knew you'd get in! This is going to be brilliant, you and me studying together and living together. I can't wait for September. Congrats Rosie!!!!

* * *

Scorpius! Our NEWTS begin in less than a week, stop chucking notes at my head and start revising. I will not live with or acknowledge you if you turn out to be the hospital idiot! We so cannot afford to get suspended from St Mungo's.

Thanks. My parents are so happy. Mum cried…a lot.

* * *

How's your week off going before you start the big old scary world of St Mungo's, wish I could start with you!

I keep going over my NEWT exams in my head, like some sort of mental person, they're keeping me up at night. It crazy!

Let's do something before you disappear?

You are still going to that Hogwarts ball thing aren't you?

Rosie

P.S I heard you split with Rhiannon...You alright?

* * *

Of course I'm going. Wouldn't miss it for the world. You found a date?

Don't fancy going on my own, fancy being mine? We can get completely drunk, and annoy the teachers, just like old times. Shall I pick you up and we'll apparate there together? Pointless I know, but I'm trying to be proper date, I'll even stop by and have a chat with your dad if he wants. Tell him my intentions are completely dishonorable that sort of thing.

S

P.S I know your dying to say 'I told you so' about me and Rhiannon so get it over with...

* * *

I TOLD YOU SO!

I feel sooooo much better now, cheers!

* * *

Scorpius,

Where are you?

Its 3.40, you are not being a very courteous date. What if my dad had actually wanted to talk to you?

I sent it to St Mungo's, since they've probably still got you working your fingers to the bone.

HURRY UP!

* * *

SCORPIUS, WHERE ARE YOU?

I'VE FLOOED YOUR HOUSE AND THE HOSPITAL.

IT'S 4.30, YOU ARE SO LATE, I'M GOING ON WITHOUT YOU.

NO FUCKING DATE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.

I'M GOING TO LOOK LIKE A RIGHT LOSER.

* * *

Shit Rosie,

I'm so sorry, I had to work over time, they wouldn't let me leave. St Mungo's was packed, so gutted I missed it. Did you have a good time? Did you find someone to replace me?

Please forgive me and I'll buy you lunch tomorrow…

* * *

Oh course I replaced you. You are completely replaceable Scorpius Malfoy!

* * *

Oooh with who????????

* * *

Frankly I don't think it's any of your business…

* * *

Ahhh don't be like that.

* * *

Shouldn't you be changing wounds, clearing bed pans that sort of thing, instead of bothering me.

* * *

On my break, thank your uncle for inventing these instant parchment things, if only we had these at Hogwarts.

Who was your date? Not Albus, that's too tragic, even for you.

* * *

Fuck off, like I would go with Al.

* * *

Then who was it come on Rosie, it can't be that bad.

* * *

ADAM FUCKING OWENS

* * *

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA….thats a joke, right?

Oh Rosie, no no no…what were you thinking?

* * *

I had no choice thanks to you and your stupid job.

* * *

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA I hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't do…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**

**DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.**

* * *

Rosie,

It been three weeks and no reply…

Have I done something wrong?

If you don't reply I'm coming to find you?

What's going on?

Scorpius

* * *

Rosie,

What do you mean two weeks late?

If you want me to come tomorrow I will.

What are you going to tell your parents?

Why haven't you told Scorpius?

Write back ASAP.

Lily

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Please come with me, I can't face it alone, I don't know whether I'm being sick because I'm nervous, or because…well you know!

Scorpius will kill me, so will Mum and Dad, I'm not doing anything till I'm sure.

My appointments at 11, meet me outside at 10.45, thank you so much.

Love you,

Rosie

Xxx

* * *

Rosie,

I came by your house, but your Mum said you were out, what the hell is going on?

Please contact me. I'm so worried…

Scorpius

* * *

Dear Rose,

I would like you to come in and discuss your options again. I know when we last met you said you had made up your mind but I don't want you to rush into your decision.

You have options. Please remember that…

I'm always here.

Jayne Hennings

Family Planning Clinic.

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

Thank you for your letter.

We understand that under the circumstances you will not be starting your medical studies at St Mungo's in September.

Regards

Healer Apollo Howard.

* * *

Rosie!

I just talked to Healer Howard, he said you'd pulled out of med school!

What is going on, why am I left in the dark?

We've been best friends since we were 11.

We shunned away new people for each other and now, just like that, you drop me from your life. I don't like this I'm coming round NOW!

Scorpius

* * *

Flippin' hell Scorpius, you really pick your moments don't you?

I sit my parents down, tell them I'm pregnant and you come bursting in ranting about me ignoring you and keeping you in the dark.

Can you honestly blame my father for getting the wrong end of the stick and punching you, I hope you're alright?

Sorry I didn't tell you…I'm still in shock, dad wants me to stay with Victoire in France, but I think mum's talked him out of that. I went to get an abortion, but I couldn't face it, this baby could be anyone, anything and I can't get rid of it.

Lily says it fate, it may not feel like it now but maybe this is the right path for me.

I don't think you should come over again just yet the house is like a war zone and the only people being nice to me are Lily and Ginny.

I know this is going to be hard, and I couldn't face it if you weren't around, because I need you…I'm so scared Scorpius.

What have I done?

Rosie

* * *

Rosie,

How the hell could you tell me such a thing in a letter!

Why should I believe you? I'm just about to go traveling, how can you put this pressure on me? I'm only 17!

You can do what you want but I do not support your decision.

Adam

* * *

Ron,

You need to calm down, I've been watching you from my office for the last 10 minutes, it was a mistake and I bet no one is feeling it more than Rosie. Cut her some slack mate. Go home, take the day off, take the week off if you need it. Just patch things up with Rosie, she'd going to need all the support she can get.

Harry

* * *

I don't need your words of wisdom thank you very much. How would feel if Al got some girl pregnant? Or if it happened to Lily? Rosie can barely take of herself let alone another human being.

My seventeen year old is about to become a mother, my seventeen year old who was about to start med school. I was so proud, my daughter, a Healer. Now what, I'm being laughed at and pitied, by DRACO MALFOY!

I can't look at her…I'm a terrible father. And I'll be a terrible Grandfather!

I can't go home.

Ron

* * *

Sorry, I've been so busy with essays and work, I've barely had time to sleep.

Good news - I have Saturday off!

Let's celebrate, I'll pick you up and take you out for the day, I miss you Rosie.

Scorpius

* * *

Your letter made my day.

How deeply tragic do I sound?

People lie, Pregnancy is crap not wonderful, that 'glow' is actually sweat, and it is currently radiating from every pore.

I've been studying all day, I will start St Mungo's after this is all over, it may not be next year, or the year after but I am determined to be a Healer. Weasley and Malfoy -the unbeatable team! - Just like we always planned.

I can't wait until Saturday.

Rosie

* * *

Thanks for a great day my bezzy mate!

I had actually forgotten what fun was!

I'm being treated like a child at my place, eat this, don't eat that, don't carry that. My mum told me off for not finishing my vegetables yesterday! I haven't been told off for that since I was about five! They talk to me like a child, and I'm about to have one.

I have the most disgusting stretch marks all over my body, and my once teeny boobs are absolutely GINORMOUS! And I don't even want to start on the foul gases that keep suddenly bursting out before I can stop them. Honestly, if one more person tells me how magical and miraculous pregnancy is, I'm going to chew them up and spit out their bones!

Two weeks to go…

I am so not ready for this, there's a reason Victoire never let me hold baby Dora, she knew I'd drop her, or damage her in some way.

Rosie

* * *

You will not hurt your baby, you're the most caring person I know, you look after me in ways I'm not sure you're aware of.

You looked amazing, although, I could have done without knowing that little nugget of information.

I'm being sent away for a month on a training trip to Dublin, what a pain, I so want to be there when you give birth.

Well, not actually there, but in the vicinity…

I'll leave the 'being there' to your mother, I love you Rosie, but that's a particular part of you I can do without seeing.

Hope you don't mind.

Scorpius

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Rosie had a beautiful baby girl, Ivy Emilia Weasley, this morning at 2.33 am.

She's 8lb 3 ounces of gorgeousness and has lots of red hair!

Rosie was asking for you.

Hope you are well

Hermione Weasley

* * *

Dear Adam,

I didn't know where to contact you, so I sent this via your parents, hope that's ok.

Rosie had a baby girl this morning, she named her Ivy Emilia Weasley, she weighs 8lb 3 ounces and has red hair.

Both Rosie and my husband told me not to contact you, that you wouldn't care.

I hope, for my Granddaughters sake, they are wrong.

Regards

Hermione Weasley

* * *

Dear Mr Scorpius 'THE GODFATHER' Malfoy,

You are cordially invited to the christening of my gorgeous daughter, Ivy Weasley.

No need to RSVP, you have to be there to do your Godfatherly duties.

Get your arse home from Ireland, you have to meet her, she's absolutely brilliant!

Love

Rosie 'Mama Bear' Weasley


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Hey Mama Bear,

Sorry we had to head straight back to Dublin, you have no idea how much I wanted to stay with you, Liv says thank you, she had a lovely time.

What do you think of her? Better than Rhiannon, of course! And she's a trainee healer too.

I would just like to tell you that Ivy was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, she doesn't look a thing like Owens, she is all you. The red hair, big blue eyes, incapable of shutting up, you should be very proud. Good to see you have patched things up with your dad, he was practically bursting with pride whenever he talked about her…and you!

Even though I am completely besotted with Ivy (I already have her picture in my wallet!) I felt a bit jealous of her. For years we have been in the center of each others universe, there really was no one else (Except that minor mistake Rhiannon), and now your affections have changed to Ivy…and a part of me wants my Rosie all to myself, so we can go out and get pissed and laugh like we used to.

It's quite sad isn't it?

We've unknowingly grown up.

They've asked me to stay out here longer to continue my studying, it's such a great opportunity I really felt like I couldn't say no.

I want a lot of updates and photos.

You should come out and visit me, Dublin's brilliant, they've got this beer called Guinness. It's incredible! And their fry-ups are the best thing I've ever tasted!

Give Ivy a kiss and hug (you can have one too).

Love

Scorpius aka THE GODFATHER.

* * *

Victoire,

How are you, Teddy and Dora?

How's France? French? Are you wearing a Beret?

Jokes aside, I need to ask your advice, I'd ask my mother but I know she'd just be kind and i want the truth.

I haven't a clue what I'm doing? I know it and Ivy knows it, I'm sure her first words are going to be 'where's my real mummy?'

When she cries, I cry and when she stops, I carry on crying like some complete loon.

Please tell me you went through all this.

Please tell me that you didn't do the nappy up tight enough so it all seeped out up her back.

Tell me you used to forget to support her head so it flopped backwards and wiped poo on your forehead by accident.

Please tell me that you've turned your back for second and Dora fell off the sofa and missed the coffee table by millimeters.

I'm must sound like such a terrible mother.

Help me!

Rosie

Xxxxx

* * *

Salut Rosie!

I actually was wearing a beret when I read your letter! So glad I can conform to your stereotyping, also they are so in fashion right now! Everyone fine, Dora has just started a muggle infant school! Risky I know, but what can I say, we love to live on the edge! She's made lots of little friends, mainly boys which is slightly worrying…

Rosie, you are not a bad mother, everyone has to learn somewhere. Yes you are at a disadvantage being single and young but don't let that get you down. Babies are hard work, all they do for the first year is eat, poo and sleep. Get used to it. Wait till she starts showing signs of magic – that's where the fun begins, you try explaining to your neighbour why your daughter's eyebrows keep changing colour. Or how that little boy that pushed her over became covered in purple boils. It's not easy, and it will get harder, just ask your mother and mine what a pain in the arse we were!

Lets hope she can handle her drink, unlike her mother!

If you need to get away from your parents you are welcome to come and stay with us for a few weeks.

Lots of Love,

Victoire

xxx

* * *

Bonjour Scorpius!

Ca va?

Sorry it's taken me a while to respond.

Babies, as I'm starting to learn, are very time consuming.

Me and Ivy are fine, Dora is playing mummy this afternoon, watching Ivy for me. I'm sitting in the garden writing this letter to you. You have no idea how much I needed to get away, I so chilled now and focused. Teddy's been helping me work out my life plan and Victoire is teaching me how to relax and enjoy being a mum. My mum was good but she doesn't understand that for some people, like me, motherhood does not come naturally.

It was nice to meet Liv, did she manage to get that baby sick stain out of her dress, I know what a bitch silk can be.

You're jealous of Ivy? So am I…she gets carried around like some sort of queen everywhere, food on tap thanks to my HUGE boobs, and seems to commands the attention of everyone everywhere she goes.

I've enclosed some more photo's of Ivy, she's changed so much, quite the ball of pudge now. Like a big ginger beachball!

Come back and see me, I going back on home on Tuesday, you could surprise me…

Love

Rosie 'The Boobs' Weasley.

* * *

**ROSIE'S LIFE PLAN**

1 - Fit into pre-pregnancy jeans.

2 - Look for part time job

3 - Put as much as possible into savings account.

4 - Toilet train Ivy.

5 - Put Ivy in nursery.

6 - Apply for St Mungo's

7 - Get into St Mungo's

8 - Study

9 - Become Healer

10 - Send Ivy to Hogwarts.

11 - Find a man?

12 - Achieve happiness

* * *

Happy Birthday Rosie!

EIGHTEEN!

Wish I could've been there.

Have a great day.

I'm counting the days until you visit.

Lots of love

Scorpius and Liv

XXXXX

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

The last year has flown by, I can't believe I have a one year old!

She's no longer the master of the bum shuffle. She can walk, and there's no stopping her, I seem to be repeating myself a lot lately. 'IVY STOP', 'IVY NO', 'Come back to Mummy.' But does she listen? Of course not, when mummy says something it's just a big joke.

You should see the destruction she leaves in her wake, vases, plants, cats upended by this tiny little thing. Hugo got her on a broom…for about 3 seconds, I don't think she's a natural, is it bad that a laughed when she toppled off?

Merlin, rereading my letter I see I've become one of those boring women that can only talk about their children, I need some excitement in my life.

Day left until visit – 15!

See you then, I feel like a big sponge having all these holidays other people are paying for, but I can't wait to see you!

Rosie

* * *

Rosie,

You're letting me down, I need some wild details about your life in England, all I do nowadays is study.

Day left till Rosie-Scorpius reunion – 13!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

I have an infant, she needs me 24/7, I can't do wild things anymore.

Rose

* * *

Sorry I'm an insensitive prat.

Scorpius

Xxxxx

* * *

Yes you are.

Days left – 12!

Rosie

Xxx

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

As you know Rosie came back a week early. She won't talk to me, what happened? I thought seeing you and the life she would have had had things been different would be difficult. But she needs to understand things happen for a reason and look at the positives – Ivy.

Can you try to make her see?

Hope you are well?

Regards

Hermione Weasley

* * *

Rosie,

What's going on? Did you have a fight with Scorpius?

Lily

* * *

No, not really…

* * *

Was it too hard to be there? Seeing Scorpius becoming a healer, you are still going to do all the things you planned it'll just take a little longer.

What did you two get up too? Any Scorpius-Rose style shenanigans?

* * *

How's Hogwarts?

* * *

Don't change the subject!

* * *

We went out everyday, Me, Scorpius and Ivy, Liv came along too some days.

Scorpius wouldn't let me pay at all, the first week was great, of course I was sad about the opportunities I'd missed but I would never swap them for Ivy. Ever.

I completely misjudged the situation, Scorpius took me out one night, it was just me and him like old times. I can't remember the last time I've laughed so much…it was probably back at Hogwarts. I basically threw myself at him, made a move, humiliated myself and him. I couldn't face him the next day, so we left before he got up.

I can't believe I've just ruined everything with Scorpius, my best friend, he will probably avoid me like dragon pox now.

* * *

Merlin Rosie!

You and Scorpius, that's too weird to comprehend. Do you mean to say that you and Scorpius…you know?

* * *

NO!

He was very kind, too kind, told me he loved Liv…and I was drunk and emotional. But I can't believe I kissed Scorpius!

* * *

Did he kiss you back?

* * *

No…he loves Liv, remember? I was caught up in the moment, it was like it used to be, Scorpius and Rose and no one else. No responsibilities, no nappies, teething or waking up at 3am. I missed it, I missed just being with him, and when he didn't kiss me back…it bothered me. But why would he want me, Best friend with baggage, when he can have Liv. Rich, smart, funny, and annoying beautiful.

So I came home.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

CONGRATULATIONS HEALER MALFOY!

I KNEW YOU'D DO IT.

LOVE

ROSIE & IVY

P.S I'm exceedingly jealous. Can you tell?

* * *

Happy Birthday Ivy!

Sorry we couldn't be there, your mum sent me your school photo, you look very smart in your uniform.

I hope you like your present, I think I got it right, your hints were very helpful.

See you soon,

Love

Scorpius and Liv.

P.S Please give the other letter to your mum.

* * *

Rosie,

Can't believe how these five years have flown by. Did your mum tell you I dropped by at easter to see you, but you were out, there's only so long you can avoid face to face contact for. Four years is a pretty long time. I came by to tell you that Liv and I are getting married, I wanted to tell you in person…

We'd love Ivy to be bridesmaid, and I would be honored if you'd be my best man…well best woman. I know you know how to have a good time and I trust you to throw me the best stag night EVER! Lets get messy together and celebrate my upcoming inslavery. Joking…sort of.

Ivy is looking more and more like you, and from her last letter I can tell she's a chip off the old block. It didn't take a genius – which I am, by the way, got the certificate to prove it – she gave me a low down on who was getting her what. I was allocated the enchanted house. Was she satisfied?

How's the job?

How are you parents, brother, large Weasley family etc?

Don't be a stranger.

Love

Scorpius

* * *

TO SCORPIUS AND OLIVIA,

THANK YOU FOR MY PRESENT.

I HAD A GOOD PARTY.

NANNY MADE ME A CAKE, MUM SAID I HAV TOO SAVE A PEACE AND SEND IT TO YOU.

SORRY I COULD ONLY SAVE ONE, SO OLVIA WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEER.

WHEN ARE YOU COMING TO VISIT? MUMMY MISSES YOU?

LUV

IVY EMILIA WEASLEY

* * *

Mr & Mrs Samuel Morgan

Would like to invite

Rosie & Ivy Weasley

To the wedding of their wonderful daughter

Olivia Jane Morgan

To

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

On the 21st August at 11am

At

Morgan Estate

Oxted, Surrey

Please RSVP ASAP

* * *

How's the 'best woman' speech going?

* * *

It absolute shite, Mr. Simmons keeps looking over, so I have to pretend to do work. I thought I was now an adult, but things haven't changed since school really, I'm still getting into trouble for passing notes. You're a bad influence Annie!

* * *

I can't believe he asked you to be his best man, doesn't he have any other male friends?

* * *

Apparently not, and he seems serious about this marriage stuff.

* * *

So maybe now's the time to stop waiting for him to change his mind.

* * *

I hate it when you're right!

* * *

Just remember, don't cry, act happy and stay away from the drink.

* * *

ALOHA!

Thank you, thank you, thank you.

I could not have gone through yesterday without you.

Even if you were quite drunk (I think I was the only one that noticed).

Congratualations are in order, you impressed my dad! Can you believe it?

You are and always will be my best woman and best friend.

The stag was apparently great, of course I don't remember after what you put me through, payback for all those years ago when I got us suspended. My mates loved you, a couple of them quite fancied you, I told them no. You are too good for a bunch of horny healers.

Ivy looked so beautiful, everyone said so, Liv didn't see the faces she pulled throughout the ceremony…But she did ask why we kept giggling. I said nerves, look at me first day of marriage and lying to my wife like a pro.

You, my best friend, looked gorgeous. I haven't seen you in a dress in years!

I have to go, it is my honeymoon, I want to stay in bed but Liv has other ideas. We are swimming with dolphins this afternoon.

Have you ever heard anything more barmy than that?

Love

Scorpius

* * *

Thank you for my postcard.

I had a luvely time at your wedding, everyone said my dress was the nicest, even nicer than yours Olivia.

I have a new friend. His name is Robbie, he says he is going to Hogwarts when he's eleven. Just like me!

We play at quiddich, he always cheats, but granddad says he'll by me a new broom for my birthday and then I'll win.

I have to go, Mummy is taking me to robbies so she can see her new friend, dave.

Lurve

Ivy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Whose Dave?

* * *

Who?

* * *

You know.

Dave.

Your charming daughter let slip.

Is he your boyfriend?

I want to know everything (within reason of course!)

* * *

When did Ivy write to you? She has such a big gob, I don't know where she gets it from.

Dave is a very new 'friend', we met through my friend Annie, he's a bit older and works for Nimbus. Does some sort of number crunching for them, Ivy loves him, or loves the freebies he brings for her. I'm surprised her broom can get off the ground the amount of stuff on it now. I know he shouldn't spoil her, but I cant afford to, and I love seeing her so happy. I know she worries about me. Can you believe her, seven years old and worrying about her old mum, how did I get so lucky?

ERLACK, excuse me, gushy moment over.

It's nice not to have to worry, Ivys happy, I'm happy for once I don't have to compromise. He seems to love us both, but I'm getting ahead of myself, its early days still.

Hows married life?

Love Rosie

* * *

Who keeps sending you all those owls?

Dave?

This is a place of work Rosie.

* * *

Keep your knickers on, I can't help it if I drive a man wild with desire.

* * *

You've become one of those couples we used to hate. Whats going to happen to me, poor single Annie, when you're off with your new fella?

* * *

Shit, I just got another warning about notes in work from that pervy bastard Simmons, this isn't fucking school!

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

Due to inappropriate and offensive language at work, we have decided not to renew your contract. Please clear out your desk ASAP.

Yours Sincerely,

Mr. C Simmons

* * *

I have no job.

Just got the sack for inappropriate behaviour and…guess what? Note passing! Ha ha ha ha, somethings never change!

Ivy is enjoying her school and in two years she's off to Hogwarts, so I'm applying to St Mungo's again. Can you help with my application, its been nearly 10 years since I first applied. And I'd like a glowing reference from Healer Malfoy.

I'm finally getting my life back on track! WAY HEYYYY!

I finally have my own place, with a lovely man, and a lovely daughter who is a complete fruitcake!

How are things at your end?

Haven't heard from you in ages?

Love

Rosie

xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

Thank you for your application to study medicine at St Mungo's.

Unfortunately, at present, we are unable to offer you a place…

* * *

BASTARDS ROSIE! THEY ARE ALL BASTARDS, AND COMPLETE IDIOTS FOR REFUSING YOU, IT'S THEIR LOSS ROSIE NOT YOURS.

Please don't let it knock you back, apply to other hospitals, Dublin? I think there's one in Edinburgh too.

Don't give up Rosie, you deserve this more than anyone, you deserve your dream!

Love Scorpius

xxxxxx

* * *

To Ivy,

HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY!

Have a great day.

Lots of Love

Scorpius, Liv and Bump.

P.S Congratulations on getting your Hogwarts letter, give your mum a big hug and a kiss from me.

Our present to you is a little difficult to post so you'll have to wait until we arrive next week!

* * *

Scorpius,

Why did you have to leave so soon? You just seem to fly in and out of my life, its sad, but I suppose some of you is better than none.

I can't believe you went and bought Ivy an owl! She loves that bloody thing even if it does keep me awake at night, Benny hates other owls, but I'll let him off for hating 'Owl' – I have a very creative daughter – as it is noisiest thing I've ever met. When you're child is born, I will do my Godmotherly duties, and buy it something equally as noisy. I haven't decided what yet.

Liv's getting big now, seems like so long ago, tell her not to worry all pregnant women have an arse the size of a small country!

I have applied to other hospitals like you said, heard nothing yet…

What did you think of Dave?

Miss you,

Rosie

* * *

An Owl named Owl, I like it, simple and precise.

I won't be telling my wife what you said, I can say anything anymore, she'd just bite my head off. And obviously because it isn't as big as yours was!

Dave was nice…

* * *

What the hell is that supposed to mean…NICE?

* * *

Merlin that was Quick! I wasn't expecting such a fast reply. Oh to be unemployed!

He's nice, polite, friendly, but he was just a surprise. I always imagined you with someone a bit…edgier. Or at least opinionated, he just seemed to agree with everything, and I know how you like to voice your opinions on EVERYTHING. I just found him bland.

Liv liked him though.

* * *

Well since we are being honest, I can't stand Liv. We're even.

* * *

GRYFFINDOR!

I think that sorting hat's gotten lazy. Do you think he hears the name Weasley and thinks 'Fuck it, I can't be arsed, just stick it in Gryffindor.'

Ivy's pleased, her little friend Robbie was put in Gryffindor too.

It was weird at Kings Cross, I'm 28, but I was the youngest mother by far! Honestly there were students that looked older than me, I was half expecting to be herded onto the train with Ivy. I don't mind telling you, but I cried I bit as the train pulled away, I can't believe she's gone, the house is all quiet and I don't like it. If Dave hadn't moved in last week I don't know what I'd do.

Rosie,

* * *

Stop blowing your own trumpet Rosie, no one thought you were a student. The way I heard it most people thought you were Ivy's Grandmother!

* * *

I'm a daddy!

Jethro Sebastian Malfoy was born this afternoon at 1.17!

I know you're going to laugh at his name, but me and Liv had a deal, if it was girl I'd name it if it was boy she'd get to name it…I lost, clearly.

You have to come see him, he's amazing, I've never seen my dad so happy! Except when he heard you got suspended too.

How's Ivy? She written me a couple of good letter, she's got the exact same handwriting as you had. It was quite scary actually.

Have to go, I'm a man much in demand today!

Love to you and Ivy!

Scorpius 'BIG DADDY' Malfoy

* * *

Congratulations!

Welcome to the club!

Privileges include no sleep, extra amounts of clutter and shit, and of course a delightful aroma of vomit that will follow you around for the next few years.

He looks gorgeous, where did he get that from? I suppose he'll have to be handsome with a name like that!

Bumped into your mother the other day, said you were coming back for crimbo! Can I get 'Woop woop'?

I am also very busy being unemployed, good thing I have a man now to bring home the bacon.

Lots of Love

Rosie ' THE LADY OF LEISURE' Weasley

Xxxxxxx

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy where are you?

I've flooed you six times in the past three days, I keep getting Jethro's nanny, does he know who you are?

I need to talk to you, and I really didn't want to have to tell you in a letter.

Rosie

P.S your Owl isn't looking too good, he collapsed on my kitchen table, I hope he made it back alright?

* * *

Can't speak now, at work and its heaving! And I don't appreiciate you telling me how to raise my child, did I ever tell you how to raise Ivy?

My life's shit, my wife hates me, my son doesn't know me. You did a smart thing – never getting married!

* * *

Ah trust you to say that, Dave asked me to marry him!

I said yes by the way. You don't need to pretend to be excited, just be my best man.

We're having a quiet do at Christmas, at the burrow of course! I won't bore you with the mushy details, you sound stressed, floo me when you have a spare second. It would be good to hear your voice.

X

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes**

**A/N Short chapter...I KNOW! I'm still writing 'Do you believe...' but i'm struggling a bit...  
**

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Ivy-

Have you finished chapter 4? Can you sum it up for me so I don't look like an idiot?

THE ROBSTER

* * *

HA!

No way, I still haven't forgiven you for that detention you landed us in yesterday.

* * *

Yeah, but you had big news, your mums getting married!

I'm still invited aren't I?

* * *

I suppose…but we need to stop now, that old git Johnson is looking over.

Robbie Bloom you are a bad influence on me!

* * *

Ivy Weasley,

Your detention will commence at 6pm. You will be spending it cleaning out the stock room in the potions classroom.

Prof. Johnson

* * *

Liv,

Since you refuse to speak to me, again, I thought I would tell you (Via Letter) Rosie's getting married at Christmas and we're invited. She wants me to be her best man, I know you said you didn't want to come back this Christmas but my family are expecting us and I have to be there for Rosie like she was there for me on our wedding day.

We also need to sort out where we stand, you said you wanted a trial separation, but lets see how we feel after Christmas?

Scorpius

* * *

So now your guilting me into spending the entire Christmas holidays pretending to be insanely happy!

Cheers.

Liv

* * *

Mr & Mrs Ronald Weasley,

Invite

Scorpius, Olivia and Jethro Malfoy

To the wedding of their daughter

Rose Weasley

To

David Fisher

On the

27th December

at

The Burrow.

RSVP ASAP

* * *

Dear my Rosebud,

In four days you get married, and of course I will be there for you, stand next to you if that is what you truly want.

But I've seen you and him together and in my honest opinion I don't think you fit. He doesn't deserve you Rosie, you are spectacular burst of technicolour, and he is beige.

You deserve someone who will love you completely, your perfections and your flaws, someone who will be crazy happy when you are happy and hold you with comfort when you're sad.

I should have said it years ago when you kissed me, but I was blinded by our friendship, terrified of breaking this bond we have.

When you told me you were getting married there was this weight pushing down, crushing my chest, I couldn't breathe. I thought it was fear, but now I know – it was jealousy. I couldn't bear to see you with someone else, a future that didn't involve me, would be like being locked away in Azkaban alone, deserted.

That day you stood beside me, watched me get married, I couldn't help thinking how wrong we got it. If only, I had turned to face you instead, had the balls to say what I felt deep down. Think of all these years we've wasted, but now I know what I want, I want you. I want Ivy. I want Jethro, all of us together.

If you feel the slightest bit unsure about your wedding I want you to know that it's ok. You can back out, leave him, and no one will think the worst of you. I'm not trying to put pressure on you, if this is what you truly want – Dave – you can throw my letter in the fire and we'll never mention it again.

But I have to be brave, take the plunge, put myself out there because I know I can make you happy.

I will always love you,

Scorpius

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!

WE WISH YOU MANY YEARS OF LOVE AND HAPPINESS!

ALL OUR LOVE

Victoire, Teddy & Dora.

Xxx

* * *

Dear Scorpius

Thank you for being there, I couldn't have done it without you!

Ivy loved looking after Jethro, you've got a babysitter for life there! I hope things get better between you and Liv, I hate feeling so happy when are plainly so miserable, adjusting to new babies are hard. I guess in a way I was lucky in a way, I had no one to adjust to with…until now!

I think Dave's family were slightly overwhelmed by the sheer mass of gingers at my wedding!

I'll see you soon, Ivy's back at school, me and Dave are off on our honeymoon!

Lots of Love,

MRS ROSE FISHER

P.S I hope you find your Owl soon, he was old though sometimes these things just happen, but you never know he might just suddenly appear home safe and sound. It's all out fault he's too old to be crossing the Irish sea every week. Was he carrying anything important?

* * *

Dear Mr Fisher,

We would like to offer you the job you recently applied for, Head on finance and investment at Nimbus FRANCE. We are thrilled that you will be heading our team over here. We hope you will accept our relocation package and all the terms are to your satisfaction.

Welcome to Nimbus FRANCE!

Regards,

Jean-Paul Gris.

* * *

Nah, it was just mindless drabble to an old friend, I doesn't matter now…

I bring bad news-

I am officially separated.

Liv moved out yesterday, I still have Jethro for now, she's sorting out a place for them to live while we put the house up for sale. She says she wants to move back to England. Where she goes I will follow for the sake of my son.

I've been inquiring into St Mungo's…

Love

Scorpius

* * *

Dear Mrs Fisher,

I would like to arrange a meeting to discuss Ivy's behaviour in class, particularly note passing between herself and Robert Bloom.

Mr Bloom's parents will also be present.

How does Friday sound? I believe you still know where we are?

Prof. Johnson

* * *

Monsieur Gris,

I will absolutely accept your offer.

Just tell me when.

Regards,

David Fisher

* * *

I'm so sorry Scorpius,

I've only just got back and I've had a barrage of letters. Ivy's in trouble at school, I had to go up there for a meeting today, which was delightful!

Dave's been offered a job in France, it's a really good opportunity, so we're going for it. Haven't discussed all the ins and outs of it yet, but I think I'll spend summer and holidays in England so Ivy can be around friends, I don't want her to feel like she's missing out.

I just want you to be happy, and you would never have been staying in that marriage, I hope to see you soon so we can talk in person. I can't help you through a letter.

I also have more bad news I'm afraid…

Dave was putting the suitcases back in the loft, he found your owl, he was dead.

Dave said there wasn't a note attached.

Did you send me something?

Sorry to give you more shit news.

Love you loads,

Rosie

* * *

Dear Mrs Fisher,

We would like to accept your application to study Medicine at St. Pierre Medical institution.

We look forward to meeting you in September.

Healer Armelle Etois.

* * *

To my gorgeous daughter,

I can't believe you are a teenager!

My baby's all grown up.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Love you long time,

Mum & Dave

X

* * *

My favourite Goddaughter!

YOU ARE 13 TODAY!

Have a goodun!

Buy something you really want with this.

Love

Scorpius

XXX

* * *

Sods flipping law isn't it.

We spend years wishing we in the same country, then the chance comes along, and YOU bloody move.

France is further than Ireland.

I have a poky little flat in London, Liv and Jeth' are round the corner, so I still get to see him everyday. He's talking properly now…can you believe it?

I feel so old, thirty, when we were at Hogwarts could you ever imagine us being thirty? Both with kids, you married and me…divorced.

How strange life is…

Hows France?

Ivy got into anymore trouble? I love the fact that she's just like us.

Scorpius

X

* * *

I'm in denial I think. There is no way that I can be thirty this year! THIRTY!

Ivy's at school and, as far as I know, in no trouble…she's picking her subjects, but she tells me she just wants to travel, see the world! I told her traveling is good for a few years but you can't make a living out of it. OH MERLIN I AM OLD! Mind you, if anyone could do it she could, complete fruitcake that girl.

France is fine.

Dave is working A LOT.

Studying takes up so much of my time, I'm finding it really hard to get back into the swing of things after 13 years of babies and proper life. I'm a student again but I'm too old to do the studenty things like going out and getting trashed.

I'm finally doing it, I will be a healer, even if I graduate when I'm seventy.

It is more difficult than I thought it would be, I don't know the language well enough, Dave speaks it really well and when we go out to work do's I feel as though all the translating slows down the conversation.

Moan Moan Moan

I AM SO OLD!

Give Jeth' a big sloppy kiss from me, I love the fact that I can now have a proper conversation with him, I think our friendships over mate I'm trading you in for your son's excellent and gripping conversation. Who knew that he could turn in a cat just like that? You have a very talented son, don't let it go to waste.

Rosie

Xxxx

* * *

To my Husband,

Today you are forty.

Let the mid-life crisis begin!

Good thing you have such a young lovely wife to help you through.

Love you

Rosie

Xxxxx

* * *

DAVE,

YOU ARE 40 TODAY.

NOT ONLY DOES IT MEAN YOU'RE OLDER…

BUT YOU'RE UGLIER TOO.

-IVY

* * *

ROSIE!

Are you there?

I have news!

Scorpius

X

* * *

I'm in a lecture matey boy!

* * *

Why did you take your instant parchment with you then?

* * *

Go on then…You have news?

* * *

I have a date!

* * *

A date! I'll get the balloons, you get the cake…

* * *

Ha ha.

* * *

Who is she? Anyone I know?

* * *

A girl from St Mungo's

* * *

A girl...Scorpius. Are you dating a younger woman?

* * *

Might be…

* * *

How old?

* * *

23

* * *

23! Only nine years older than Ivy. You cradle robbing bastard. If I were her parents I'd string you up by your balls. COME ON. If a 23 year old started dating Ivy, you would have something to say surely.

* * *

Completely different, Millie is 23, a healer, and I haven't changed her nappy. This conversations getting weird, just to clarify, I am not interested in your daughter. That is sick.

* * *

I've just been shouted at in French, I have no idea what, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you.

Bye

X


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Dear Rosie,

I know you will probably want to burn this letter and I don't blame you. I have been the most insensitive prick in history. All those years ago, when you asked me to the leavers ball, I thought I was lucky. Rosie Weasley had chosen me over Scorpius. That night was a mistake, we both knew at the time it was a one off, we were too drunk and you were plainly in love with someone else. So when you told me you were pregnant...i don't know. I guess all I can say is I've spent the last 13 years in denial.

I turned 30 last month, and I realized I have nothing to show for it, no money, no family, no happiness. But I do have a little girl, I've never met her, I don't know what her voice sounds like, what colour her eyes are, does she look like me, or even what house she's in at Hogwarts?

I'd like to know these things and more. I realize that I can never make up for the thirteen years of neglect, I should have supported you but I was a kid. So i reacted how a child would - I ran away and spent the years traveling around, seeing the world and so many amazing things.

I know I should have come home long ago and seen the only thing I am proud of. Ivy.

Give me a chance to get to know her, I know its more than I deserve but I want to try and correct some of the mistakes I've in my life.

Please contact me.

Adam.

* * *

Scorpius,

I'm back on the 23rd! I'll be picking Ivy up from Kings cross then heading over my parents. Dave couldn't get the time off work, he said he'll come over for a couple of weeks in august. Don't die of excitement, ok?

For the first time in 13 years we'll be living in the same country. Quite the novelty!

I can't wait to see Jeth', how's the job? How's Millie?

I need your advice on something…Adam wrote to me. He seems really sincere and kept apologizing, he want to meet Ivy. What do you think?

All my love,

Rosie

* * *

Scorpius…

You can stick with the silent treatment forever, I know you don't like it but he is her father, and I'm going to give him a chance.

* * *

I can't believe you Rosie, you are being such a mug, you gave up everything for that girl. You are the one who stayed up all night feeding, comforting her, changing her shitty nappies, cleaning up vomit, wiping shit on your forehead. Where was he?

Where was he, when you went on countless meetings at school? Gave up your dream of med school and took that awful job? You had to explain to her why Robbie had a daddy and she didn't. You have spent the last thirteen years wiping up the snot, shit and tears for that wonderful girl. He thinks he can just waltz back into you lives, the only reason he's even involved is a ten minute shag in the bushes when you were seventeen. He doesn't deserve Ivy and he doesn't deserve your trust. He buggered off when you told him, ran off, thirteen years, not a peep, not card on Ivy's birthday or money to support her. You never asked for a knut off him, you raised his daughter on your own, and I bet if you tell Ivy about him she will want to meet him. We both know he will let her down and just cause more hurt, and who will have to clean it up?

YOU, Rosie, you.

Stop letting people walk all over you.

Do the right thing!

Scorpius

* * *

Ivy is the best thing in my life, I want her to be happy, she's upset enough that I've moved to France. I'm giving her the decision, if she wants to meet him she can, and he will understand that its all under her terms.

* * *

I don't appreiciate all this neglect Rosie.

How's life in France? I miss getting into trouble at work with you.

How's Ivy doing at Hogwarts, bet she doesn't love so much anymore.

Lots of love

Annie…remember me? No, didn't think so!

* * *

How did it go? What did he do? What did he say? What's he like now?

Scorpius

* * *

I wanted to punch that bastard from the moment I saw him. Otherwise it went fine, Ivy is usually the most bollshy outright person I know, but she was shaking like shitting dog! More nervous than me, so I put my anger aside and brought my daughter and her father together. We shared little stories, about Ivy growing up, and Adam's travels. I will never like the man but I think I can learn to put up with him if he's serious about taking responsibility.

You'll be pleased to hear that Adam is going bald, and he's trying to hide it with a very poorly performed patch charm, he's also a lot more…rounded…than I remember. He hasn't got a lot of money, but he paid for lunch, and gave Ivy 10 galleons as we left. He's back in England, managing a shop in Diagon Alley, living with his parents too. Who are dying to me Ivy.

You and Jeth' coming over for tea tonight? Mum's making Lasagne, Ha! I sound about seven!

Rosie

Xxx

* * *

Rosie,

Sorry works really busy, I wont be able to make it back for that week.

How's it going?

Love

Dave

* * *

Ivy,

I'm going back to France for a couple of days, spur of the moment type thing, I didn't think you'd want to come. You've got your father and Robbie to hang out with.

I'll be back on Thursday.

Love you,

Mum

X

* * *

Scorpius,

We need to talk.

Can you come over tonight?

Millie


	11. Chapter 11

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Rosie,

I have really good news!

When are you back, I hate the fact that I have to keep telling you big things by Owl. But here it goes…

Millie is pregnant, and we were talking last night and we are getting married! It crazy! So spur of moment, its more the sort of thing you'd do than me.

Come over and have a drink to celebrate when you get back.

Love

Scorpius

* * *

Hi Scorpius,

Can you come over now please, Mum just back from France early and she's crying and won't tell me whats happened.

She's brought most of her stuff back too.

Love

Ivy

* * *

Dear Rosie,

I am so sorry, I never wanted you to find out like that, I was going to tell you after the summer. Things haven't been going well between us, you know it, I know it, you can pretend to be happy, I can't.

I Love Adèle, I do, I will send your things back to England for you.

I have nothing more to say except I am sorry you found out like that.

Dave

* * *

How're doing Rosebud?

Are you out of your PJ's today?

Are you going to respond at all…

Stop shutting everyone out.

Love

Scorpius

* * *

Unlock your door so I can come in.

* * *

No, stop sliding notes under my door Lily, I would just like to be alone right now.

* * *

That excuse ain't going to wash with me, cuz.

You ignore Scorpius, Ivy and your mother, so I'm sent in.

'Last chance Lily' they should call me!

Just let it out.

* * *

It's just so cliché!

That's what got to me the most. I walk in on him fucking his secretary. Mid-orgasm screaming in fucking French.

Come on, what else can I fail at?

Med school, had to leave that now, no way I'm staying in France.

My daughter has her father now, she doesn't need me.

Scorpius is having another child and moving on.

I'M 30! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR ME NOW. I'M TOO OLD TO DO FUCK ALL.

* * *

Whoah, reel it in.

Just kidding…sort of.

We cannot talk like this open the door.

You need a hug…

* * *

Rosie, talk to me,

I know you must feel like shit at the moment, I'm here for you if you need me.

Scorpius

* * *

Industry Tycoon Draco Malfoy has yet another reason to celebrate, his newly married son has just become a father for the second time.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, 31 and his new wife Camilla, 24 welcomed a son on Thursday afternoon. Alfred Xanthos Malfoy was born at 5.46pm on the 24th March, he weighed 7lb precisely. This is the first child for the couple, who married in a secluded ceremony last month. Scorpius Malfoy has a five year old son, Jethro, from his previous marriage to reknowned Healer Olivia Morgan. The couple are said to be over the moon with the new arrival.

* * *

Scorpius,

Congratulations on baby Alfie, I read it in the prophet this morning, how rude I thought as your favorite Godchild I should have been told before the rest of wizarding world. I guess that's how you rich people roll these days.

Hogwarts is fine, I'm so fed up of school now, the idea of spending another three years here is doing my head in!

Have you spoken to Mum recently? She keeps being set up on these strange blind dates, they all sound like right losers, suppose anyone's better than Dave (The Rave).

I'm not back at Easter so I guess I'll see you in the summer. Send me a picture of Alfie, and Jethro (Of course).

Love

Ivy

Xxx

* * *

My darling daughter never could keep her big gob shut when it came to my love life or lack of! I have been on a succession of awful dates, are you ready?

First there was Pervy Paolo kept catching him looking down my top, then there was Henry, he had hairy sausage-finger hands. Sweaty Stuart (Speaks for itself), Darryl had an excessive amount of hair gel in his hair and wore earrings – Yes! Two of them! – John, was too short, way too short. He had these tiny, freaky little hands, plus I'm pretty sure he was wearing kids shoes…they lit up when he walked. And finally Mike, Mr Cheapskate. I'm all for feminism and all that crap but I just think its proper for a man to pay the bill on the first date. He bought parchment and quill with him to make sure the bill was split exactly IN HALF, and he asked for tap water! I couldn't believe it! Is that terribly sexist and shallow of me?

Love Rosie

P.S, I am loving Alfie's curly hair, he is going to be quite the cutie!

* * *

Personally, I would always pay for the first date, but I am the perfect man.  
I like having you working down stairs, we can pass notes like old times, I don't get to do much hands on work anymore. Sitting in my sodding office shuffling papers, you've just made my life a lot more interesting.  
Good to have you back Rosie!

* * *

You're going to get me into trouble on my first day…go away.

* * *

Girlie swot!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

**ORDINARY WIZARDING RESULTS**

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

**IVY EMILIA WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:**

Astronomy:O

Arithmancy:O

Care of Magical Creatures:O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination:T

Herbology:O

History of Magic:O

Potions:O

Transfiguration:O

* * *

Robbie,

I got ALL O's, except for sodding divination. Idiots gave me a T! I'm a troll at divination! Oh well I guess their could be worse things. It's a good thing I'm naturally clever, I can pass most things without having to try, check out Herbology. Got an O with absolutely no revision!

Mum is insanely happy, all she does is smile at everyone. I guess I have to go back for my sixth year now, I can't exactly drop out with seven O's. Looks like I'm a NEWT student now.

How did you do?

When are you coming over to save me, I'm so bored, but I am being paid handsomely to babysit Jethro and Alfie tomorrow night, I'm sure Scorp' wouldn't mind if you came over to keep me company.

Ahhh got to go, my nan and granddad are here, I better get a bloody good present for my results.

Ivy

* * *

Congrats Ivy, you boffin!

I got the same…nah not really. Mainly E's, one A, an O in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures, and I also got a D in Divination.

It is our own fault.

When did we ever turn up for Trelawney!

You have to come back, it wouldn't be the same without you, Hogwarts with no Ivy would be rubbish!

Get off that trumpet, Mrs-I-don't-need-to-revise, you are the Divination Troll (I think that could catch on!).

I'll come to Scorpius' but I want 60% cut of the pay, I'm absolutely skint, do you think your mum will pay me to stay over yours and keep you out of trouble?

Lost cause? I think so too!

Robbie

* * *

Fuck off!

60% my arse, you can two knuts, you obviously need them!

Ha Ha Ha! I would Definitely get an O for wit!

My place tomorrow 6pm, See you then.

The Divination Troll.

* * *

Your daughter and her delightful friend taught my son's some charming words last night. This morning Jeth' goes to Millie 'Hey Millie! Nice Boobs!' Only your daughter would have told him to say that! I couldn't stop laughing for about an hour, which then got me in trouble. Apparently I'm meant to punish him, when really he was just giving her a compliment.

Thank Ivy for brightening up my morning, but I'm under orders never to let her baby sit again.

Scorpius

* * *

Annie!

Sorry I'm such a crap friend.

Fancy meeting on Wednesday for lunch and a spot of Christmas shopping?

Love

Rosie

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS

& A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

LOTS OF LOVE

ROSIE & IVY

XXXXXXX

* * *

Dear Ms Weasley,

I am writing to request that you come for a meeting at the school regarding Ivy's recent behavior.

She seems to care very little about her studies, barely turns up for lesson and rarely hands in her homework. There is also the age-old issue of her constant note passing with Robert Bloom.

She is a very bright girl and seems to be under the impression that she can get by without putting in the effort. I hope by meeting with you and Ivy together we can resolve this.

I hope you and your parents are well.

Regards

Neville Longbottom

Head of Gryffindor

* * *

How did it go?

* * *

I think she lives purely to embarrass me, Longbottom was very polite much better than that Johnson, that old git came along as well. Kept saying how histories repeating itself.

Bastard.

Ivy seemed completely unaffected by all the trouble she's in.

I found a wrinkle today. The world has come crashing down around me.

* * *

Are they going to let her stay at Hogwarts?

* * *

Yeah, luckily she's too clever for them to kick out, if she'd inherited her father's brains I think she'd be in trouble right now.

Oops, I've just been scolded for note writing, by your wife!

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

* * *

No fucking sympathy, its apparently affecting my work, I should tell her that I don't really do any work just talk to her husband all day who is also in his big office pretending to work.

* * *

How is it affecting your work?

* * *

I sent some posh bloke to the wrong floor.

* * *

Who?

* * *

I don't know, posh, quite bald – looked fairly important.

* * *

The Chairman?

* * *

That's the fella!

* * *

You're going to get me into trouble Rosie.

* * *

Fancy having lunch with me?

* * *

Can't. Too busy to eat, I'm actually too busy to talk, I'm meant to be reviewing patients.

* * *

Why change the habit of a lifetime?

* * *

My wife will destroy me.

* * *

Ha ha ha True story!

Xxxxx

* * *

Ivy,

Sweet sixteen and never been kissed

Oh if only that were true!

See you later for some fun! Try not to get in detention, PLEASE!

Robbie

To a groovy

* * *

Granddaughter,

Have a Fab Sixteenth Birthday.

Lots of Love

Nan and Grandad

Xxx

P.S. Stay inside the castle! We do not want a repeat of your mother's sixteenth!

TO

* * *

MY BEAUTIFUL IVY,

Have a great day!

SIXTEEN

I can't believe you're sixteen already.

I don't look old enough!

Love you long time,

Mum

X

* * *

I've just been told off by your wife AGAIN.

Does she realize I could crush her between my thighs?

She almost makes me miss Olivia, how is she by the way?

Your wife, or Healer Malfoy, keeps talking to me like a child. I want to remind her that when I was her age I had a seven year old and a bag full of shattered dreams.

I'm having a bad day…can you tell? I don't like it when you have a day off, I get seriously bored.

Corr, it feels just like school again and Camilla – sorry – Healer Malfoy is Prof Johnson grassing us up again.

Can you believe my baby girl is sixteen today?

Rosie A.K.A. That miserable bitch on reception.

* * *

I'm not getting involved, my days off are for relaxing, and I can't if I've got you sending me Owls and Millie popping up in the fireplace for a rant.

Have we reached that stage where we can be brutal about each other and our partners, because I remember both of us keeping our mouths shut about such things in the past, maybe we should go back to that.

Liv's fine, getting remarried next year, blah blah blah. Lets close the book on that…

Of course I can believe Ivy's sixteen! Have you heard the mouth on her, just like her mother! I bet her and Robbie are in Hogsmede right now completely shit-faced. Rightly so too!

Get back to work you miserable bitch!

Love

Scorpius A.K.A. That bloke at home trying to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Rosie

Please talk to me.

You know that decision had nothing to do with me, Millie went to the medical chief that's way over my head and my bosses. I couldn't do anything about it, I knew Millie way angry but I never thought she'd get you sacked.

I hate this, you're my best friend but she's wife. Why is everyone making me choose? You do realize that if you were a man there would never have even been a problem.

I blame **your** parents!

I miss you Rosie, I hate it when we stop talking for months, I hate to admit it but I don't work without you around.

Scorpius

Xxxxx

* * *

Why is my life such a fuck up!

I worked hard in school, I'm clever, _and_ I raised a child practically alone. I took those eleven years with Ivy, doing shit job after shit job so I would have something to show for myself when she was gone. But look at me thirty-three, single divorcee, jobless with nothing. Nothing to show for myself but that girl, Ivy was the reason I got up to go and work for pricks like Simmons and your charming wife, and Ivy has just thrown it back in my face.

Leaving Hogwarts!

She didn't even tell me, just turned up this morning with Owl and her trunk, I get a letter from school telling me Ivy has decided that she would '_rather educate herself with the ways of the world_' than spend another hour in that _'prison_' as she put it. So now, neither of us are talking to each other both stuck at home, shut off in our rooms.

Oh no wait, Ivy has just declared she's going to my parents, because at 'least they know how to show a bit of compassion.'

Good luck to her! My uncle Charlie is over at the moment I'm sure he'll knock some sense into her.

Are you working? I know we haven't spoken in months but I need you come over and console me.

Rosie

* * *

I'll be right over, but I'll have Alfie with me, Millie is late back...again.

Scorpius

Xxxxxx

* * *

Mum,

I know we parted on bad terms, I don't want there to be an atmosphere, but I need to do this. I grew out of Hogwarts a long time ago, I would have left after my OWL's but I stayed to keep you happy. You want me to get all Outstanding NEWTS, leave Hogwarts, get a nice well-paid job, find a nice man with a equally _well-paid _job, married by twenty-five, buy a _nice_ house in the countryside with a big garden and have two healthy children named Holly and Joshua. But it's not me, I want to travel, I want a to enjoy my youth and I want a job I will genuinely enjoy.

Uncle Charlie offered to train me up as his apprentice I'll get to travel meet new people, do amazing things, you should be pleased, I'm going to do something with my life! I'll be seventeen in two weeks, you have to stop planning my life at some point.

I love you Mum and I'll be back at Christmas.

Ivy

Xxxxxxx

* * *

Dear Charlie,

You may be thirty years older than me, but I still feel the need to stress the enormity of the responsibility that you are undertaking.

Firstly, keep her away from boys, you must remember what boys that age are like. She is out there to learn, I do not want any grandchildren yet!

Secondly, you have to tell me everything that's going on, even if she tells you not too. If she seems upset, tell me straight away, if she won't confide in you I'll find out.

Finally, Look after her, listen to her and make sure she doesn't mess this up.

Love

Rosie.

* * *

Dear Rosie,

You remind me of your mother so much. Of course I will guard Ivy with my life, she'd already settling in well, I've got her working cleaning out the Dragons enclosures. She's been shoveling shit with the other apprentices and made some new friends in the process. She has been sampling the local nightlife but she's always back when I tell her to be, and has yet to pull a 'Rosie' as the family call it and come home paraletic.

She's a good girl, you should be proud of her, I am!

I'll make sure she writes to you every week, every day if you want?

Any luck on the job front? I hear Hogwarts are looking for a new charms professor, you'd be perfect for that I think.

Say hi to everyone for me.

Love

Your Favorite and most attractive Uncle Charlie.

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

Thank you for your application for the position of Charms Professor.

I would like to invite you for an interview on 23rd of April at 2pm.

I look forward to hearing from you.

Regards,

Prof. Johnson

Headmaster

* * *

How'd it go?

What's old Johnson like these days?

Scorpius

* * *

Rosie,

How did you interview go? Tried to floo you but you weren't in, obviously.

Love

Mum

XXX

* * *

MUM,

How was your interview? I think you're mad, imagine having to work for that prick Johnson, I still hope you get it.

I'm fine Romania is amazing!

I'm helping transfer a Chinese Fireball to Slovakia next week, and Charlies' trouser leg caught fire this morning, he was being and old perv' and not paying attention. It was payback for him chasing Jaques out of the house the other night. Honestly, we weren't doing anything except kissing, and he's a nice boy not one my usual 'fixer-uppers' as you call them.

Love you

Ivy

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Charlie,

Who is Jaques?

You were meant to tell me everything, and 'Jacques' comes into that category.

How's the leg?

Love

Rosie

* * *

Jaques is my boyfriend mum.

Stop badgering Charlie, he's doing a goodish job of looking after me, you still haven't told me about your interview. I asked Nan and she said you hadn't told her either, was it that bad?

Love Ivy

* * *

Dear Ivy,

My interview was not good, I was a bumbling mess, so I don't think I'll get it. I could do the job, but I couldn't get that across during the interview, nevermind I've applied to be a temp at the ministry. Urgh, that sounds horrific, thirty-three and a temp!

I hate that I have to stress this to you, but Ivy, you are absolutely 100% not allowed to have sex. I don't care how old you are, or how much you like this boy it only takes one time. You need to enjoy your youth and if he's serious about you he'll wait, believe it'll do him good to wait!

Love you long time my beautiful daughter.

Mum

Xxxxxx

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

I would like to offer you the post of Charms teacher at Hogwarts school.

I think you have the knowledge to teach this subject well and you have the life experience to make yourself an excellent mentor to the students.

I will organize another meeting during the next month to go over the years lesson plans and what is expected from the teaching staff.

Congratulations.

Prof. Johnson

Headmaster

* * *

CONGRATS PROFESSOR WEASLEY!

That sounds so good!

I'm taking you to dinner tonight to celebrate.

How's Ivy?

Scorpius

* * *

Well done Mum!

I'm glad I've left, imagine being taught by my mother, I'd never live the shame down.

All is good here.

Miss you.

Love you.

Ivy

xxxx

* * *

Mr Malfoy!

I've never been one to turn down a meal but won't your wife mind? I don't want to get you into more trouble.

Ivy is fine, sent me some photos the other day, she's all tanned and gorgeous and I'm incredibly jealous.

Rosie

* * *

Fuck Millie!

She doesn't even acknowledge me anymore, so I highly doubt she'd care, my parents have got the kids this weekend so I'm a free man!

See you later.

Scorpius.

* * *

Millie,

You think I don't realize what's going on but I see it so clearly. I know why you come back late from work and never touch me anymore. For a while things haven't been right, I don't think we've had sex since Alfie's third birthday, but I want you to know I never once went somewhere else. I stayed loyal to you, when you sacked my best friend, when you moved me into the spare bedroom and even now when you're cheating on me. I stayed with you for our son, I didn't want him to go through what Jeth' went through, but anything's better than this. I'm staying at my parents till I find somewhere else.

I have taken Alfie with me, you were probably having too much fun with your new fella to notice anyway.

Just so you know, nothing has ever happened between me and Rosie, so your jealously was completely unfounded.

Scorpius.

* * *

You did it!

You left her!

That's brilliant!

Good for you, how's Alfie?

Come over when ever you want, I have nothing to do today.

Love

Rosie

* * *

She's gone.

I think she left me before I left her, I went back to get the rest of Alfie's stuff and the house is empty, all her clothes and possessions gone. What the hell is she playing at? There isn't even a note. I spoke to my boss at the Hospital and he said she'd been planning a transfer for months. Austrailia! my boss thought i was aware of all this! She's transferred to fucking Austrailia, with her new man, whoever he is, but I don't understand why she left Alfie behind.

Alfie keeps asking where his mummy is? It's breaking my heart.

I'll bring Alfie over later he'd love to see you!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

I needed to get away. I'm sorry.

I was twenty-two when I fell pregnant it wasn't planned, but i dealt with it. So I married you, the man who knocked me up and we danced around our feelings feigning happiness for everyone, for Alfie and especially for each other. Then I met Philippe, and I found a glimmer of happiness, so I followed my heart. Call me selfish, Scorpius, call me every name under the sun it doesn't matter. I am finally happy! I'm going to set up everything here then I'm coming back for Alfie.

Millie

* * *

That's the worst excuse I ever heard! Twenty-two! Try seventeen?

There is no way she can run off and just come back for Alfie whenever she feels like it. She can't just waltz in and out of his life, he's four years old, Merlinsake!

Talk to your lawyer, fight to keep him here, do you want your son on the other side of the world being raised by another man?

Come over and talk to my mum she knows all about this stuff!

Love

Rosie

xxxxx

* * *

Dear Mrs C Malfoy,

I am acting on the behalf Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He has filed for sole custody of your son, Alfred Xanthos Malfoy.

I am setting up a meeting for the 11th of July, I strongly suggest you attend with legal counsel.

Yours Sincerely,

Aurelius Flanning

Flanning & Co Legal team.

* * *

Well done mate!

It's going to be hard but there is no way they can award her custody.

Mum's looking into the case too, she's been pulling up all sorts of cases where custody has gone to the father. But more importantly how's Alfie?

I'm always here for you.

Love Rosie.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Good Luck in your new job.

Much Love,

Mum & Dad

* * *

Good Luck Rosie.

Sorry we haven't spoken recently, I've been so busy, single parent, head of department and fighting constantly with Millie and her lawyer has taken it out of me.

Three months and you'll be back for Christmas and hopefully I'll have my life back on track.

Love Scorpius

Xxxxxxxx

* * *

MOTHER or should I say Prof Weasley!

How does it feel to be back?

Are the children treating you nicely? Have you put anyone in detention yet?

Miss you

Love you

Ivy

XXXXXX

* * *

Kids today are little shits.

I can't believe it, please tell me we were never like that, were we?

I feel so old working here, but I really rather like it, Nicholas isn't so bad as a boss. Quite hilarious actually!

I now understand why we got put in detention so often, it's so much fun, I get a kind of savage pleasure out of it! Merlin, I'm one of those mean teachers, I love it.

How's are the legal proceedings coming on?

See you at Crimbo!

Can't wait!

Rosie

xxxx

* * *

Did I just hear you call Johnson by his first name? Well not hear…but you get my drift. Nicholas? NICHOLAS?

Oh Rosie, I think I just died a little inside, you and Johnson…best buddies.

Merlin! I've been replaced!

You've replaced me with that old bastard.

I can't go on…

First my wife leaves me, and tries to take my son with her to Austrailia, then you sod off back to Hogwarts and now this. My supposed '_bezzie mate_' dumps me for the teacher that made _our _lives miserable at Hogwarts.

What will Ivy say when I tell her? She'll probably never talk to you again, she definitely won't be back for Christmas, I don't blame her I'm currently thinking of reconsidering the Christmas dinner offer now.

By the way, what on earth do you mean by 'hilarious'?

I don't think I can go on anymore.

Goodbye…FOREVER!

Scorpius

* * *

What the bloody hell was that letter? I was pretending to mark tests when I read it, you made me fall off my chair, bastard!

Talk about overreacting! After that I think I'll uninvited you over, you don't deserve to taste my gorgeous roast potato's.

By hilarious I meant that he made me laugh, which is more than you do nowadays, you've turned into a right old fart. Can you blame me for replacing you?

Hogsmeade Weekend on the 29th, it's a Sunday so if you're free come for a visit. We could recreate my sixteenth birthday?

Cheer up chuck, you may be an old fart but you're my old fart and I wouldn't have you any other way.

Love

Rosie

* * *

Have you set a date yet?

* * *

I beg your pardon?

* * *

Oh come on Rosie, you and Scorpius have been practically married since you were 15. Completely inseparable, and now there is no horrible wife, you two are free to finally get it together.

* * *

What? Shut up Lily. I have a class full of first years in front of me and I'm meant to be marking their tests.

* * *

BUT YOU LOVE SCORPIUS MALFOY! ADMIT IT!

* * *

Of course I love Scorpius, he's my best friend, but people seem to think because we are so close we must fancy the pants off each other.

* * *

YOU FANCY THE PANT OFF SCORPIUS! You said it, not me!

* * *

Stop taking things out of context. Shouldn't you be working anyway?

* * *

I am working, I'm writing an article called '_Is it better to date a friend?'_. You know maybe its better to get to know a guy as a friend first, that way you know what you're letting yourself in for, and the connection you have with the other person is not just about sexual desire. I've got some great case studies, your parents, my parents, you and Scorpius…

* * *

You can poke it!

No way am I letting you write about me.

It's not even true, Scorpius and I are not in love, nor is there any chance of it. I can guarantee Scorpius thinks of me as more of sister.

End of.

Finito!

* * *

I think you DO fancy the pants off him, and I'm not the only one. I've seen the way he looks at you and my brothers have NEVER looked at me like that before, and I have to say I'm thrilled because that would be incestuous and deeply wrong.

* * *

Who else think that? Have you lot been discussing me behind my back?

* * *

Of course we have! You're all we talk about when you're not around!

* * *

You are joking?

* * *

Of course, your life just isn't very interesting…

* * *

Cheers…

* * *

I don't understand why after over twenty years of being secretly in love, you still haven't told each other. What is your problem? Are you scared? Because _I know_ he feels the same as you.

* * *

But you are forgetting one thing aren't you. I have before. When Ivy was small, I visited, I kissed him and he turned me down for Liv. If he had felt the same way don't you think he would have done something back then.

I think you're wrong and I'm not about to put my friendship in jeopardy because of it. He's got enough going on at the moment.

* * *

But think about this Rosie. What if right now he's thinking the exact same thing? What if Scorpius regrets not taking that chance years ago and has since watched you get married and have other relationships of your own. Scared, the same as you, not willing to take a chance for fear of ruining what you have.

Rosie…Are you still there?

* * *

I have to go, I'm meant to be teaching.

Bye

Xxxxx

* * *

Think about it Rosie.

Love you

Xxxxxxx

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Merry Christmas

And a happy new year!

Love

Scorpius, Jethro, and AlFIe

XXXXX

P.S Jeth' and Alfie have enclosed their Christmas lists.

You are forbidden to buy them anything from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, not after last time.

* * *

Merry Christmas!

My daughter is bringing her boyfriend home for Christmas!

Are you and the boys still coming over? You can grill her boyfriend for me and make sure his intentions are honorable.

It'll be good to see you. It's been a while…

Love

Rosie

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

LOVE

MUM & DAD

* * *

Q. Where do baby ghosts go during the day?

A. Dayscare centers.

* * *

Q. What kind of hair do merpeople have?

A. Wavey hair!

* * *

Q. Why couldn't Dracula's wife get to sleep?

A. Because of his coffin.

* * *

DeAR AUntIe ROsIe,

TaNk yoU FoR my preSent.

HAve a gOOd new YeeR.

LoTS Of LoVe

ALFie

XXXX

* * *

Dear Rosie,

Thank you for my book of Muggle pranks, I put cling film on the toilet seat like you said, it was really funny! My stepdad didn't think so, but it made my dad laugh loads!

How is Ivy? Tell her she is really cool!

From

Jethro

X

* * *

Thank you Rosie!

You made Christmas day amazing. I was actually worrying about it, first Christmas alone and all that, but I had a really good time. I forgot how funny you are when you've had a few.

Ivy looked great, she's learnt some new words too, like '_immense_' and '_Ledge_'. Not sure about her fella though…a bit too smooth if you know what I mean.

I always liked Robbie, whatever happened to him?

I've got next Saturday off, if you're free for a drink?

Scorpius

P.S your roasties were amazing!

P.P.S You are too sneaky, and I thought muggle pranks wouldn't be as lethal as the magic ones...I was wrong.

* * *

Just said goodbye to Ivy again…I really do miss her and her funny little sayings. I agree about Jacques though, far too smooth to be trusted. I said I might go out for a visit in the summer with my mum, hopefully she'll have got rid of him by then!

I have no idea what happened to Robbie, I think they just grew apart after she left, I asked Ivy and she wasn't really sure herself. Sad isn't it…They were best friends for so long and now nothing. Too bad I couldn't shift you so easily!

I am always free for a drink as long as you're buying. Saturday sounds, as Ivy would say, '_immense_'.

Speak soon.

Rosie

Xxxxxxx

P.S In other news, Lily got engaged on the other day and the cow has asked me to be bridesmaid. Head bridesmaid! The leader of all bridesmaids! She wouldn't let me say no! Then I thought doesn't being bridesmaid guarantee me some nookie at the wedding with the best man. I hope he's attractive…actually it's been so long I don't care if he's related to the giant squid.

* * *

Mum,

Lily has just sent me a photo of our dresses…

YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!

There is no way I'm wearing it and that colour! Is she having a laugh? We are going to look awful! Can't we get out of it in some way?

Love you

Ivy

* * *

It's too late for me but SAVE YOURSELF!

Write her a nice I'm sorry I can't be your bridesmaid but Jacques and I have a family arrangement etc etc…

It doesn't matter what colour she chooses, I'm screwed, everything clashes with ginger!

Love you too.

Mum

XXX

* * *

Well, I would but I'm not with Jacques anymore…

There is no way out of this! Lily and Ginny are going to kill me if I don't go.

Ivy

XXXXX

* * *

GOOD NEWS!

Ivy is no longer seeing that French bastard! Do you think it would be insensitive if I sent her a congratulations card?

That's all for now.

Love

Rose

* * *

Dear Rosie,

How are you? We had a lovely letter from Ivy the other day, she doesn't seem to be seeing that French chap anymore. I have to say both your father and I are over the moon, and I suspect you are too. Smarmy git as your dad put it.

Grandma and Grandpa Weasley said they bumped into Scorpius at St Mungo's, they also said he'd been granted sole custody of Alfie, that's brilliant! Does that mean his ex-wife is moving back over here?

I was thinking your dad and I may come to Hogsmeade for lunch one Sunday. Which ever is good for you?

Lots of Love,

Mum and Dad

XXX

* * *

Mum…and dad,

You have no idea how happy I am that the French bastard is gone, I actually did a little celebratory jig in my office, then got caught by a fourth year. I'm pretty sure the whole school thinks I'm a nut case now.

Why were Grandma and Grandpa at St Mungo's? Is everything all right?

Millie signed a contract with her job in Australia meaning she's basically tied down there for a year, good for Scorpius but bad for Alfie, he's really missing her. Scorpius is planning on setting up some sort of port key thing for him to go and spend a week out of every month with her over there...I don't know its not all finalised yet.

I would love you guys to come up here!

I meant to be preparing my fifth years for their OWL's. Check me out! Preparing young people for the future, like a professional.

Love you

Rosie

Xxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day!

I bought you a nice manservant, his name is Juan, but Owl couldn't carry him all the way home so sadly I've had to keep him. But I've given him a good home, he now lives in my bed.

Lots of Love

Ivy

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

LOVE

?????

* * *

Scorpius,

Did you send me a card?

Rosie

* * *

What card would that be?

Scorpius

* * *

Oooh, its gonna be like that is it?

I know it was you!

* * *

Maybe you have a student admirer? Be careful though, Rosie. Student-teacher relationships are dangerous, before you know it you'll be on some sort of list and ostracized from society.

* * *

Shut up Malfoy.

A smart man would have disguised his handwriting.

I know it was you!

* * *

Why would I send you a Valentines day card, Weasley?

* * *

Ah ha! I never said it was Valentine day card! I knew it was you!

Ooh, de ja vu.

Do you have something to tell me Scorpius?

* * *

I don't know what you mean…I'm very busy being important.

Goodbye!

* * *

SCORPIUS FANCIES ROSIE!

* * *

Oh grow up Rosie.

* * *

I'm only having a joke mate.

Have you got the arse because nobody sent you a card?

* * *

No.

* * *

Do you want me to make you one now?

* * *

No.

* * *

Are you sure? I'm not busy, my sixth years practically teach themselves.

* * *

100%

* * *

Ri-ight…Well I will talk to you later.

Bye

* * *

Bye

* * *

And Scorpius…

Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

Hermione,

Dad's test result came back, they're not good, I can't write it down…

He's asked that for now, we keep this quiet, he doesn't want a big fuss. If you're not too busy can you come over? I'm in a bit of a state.

Ginny


	18. Chapter 18

Notes

A/N- My laptop is poorly and i don't know when the fixer-man will give it back so this might be my last chapter for a while.

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

**THE CHOSEN ONE WELCOMES NEW SON-IN-LAW!**

Harry Potter AKA The chosen one and Chief Auror welcomed a new son on Saturday when his youngest and only daughter Lily Luna Potter married sports columnist Lazlo Jones in a secluded ceremony at the family home in Godric's Hollow. Reports have stated that the couples wedding was brought forward due to the failing health of the brides Grandfather, and not the fact that the bride is secretly concealing a pregnancy!

The bride was given away by her father and supported by a four bridesmaids all dressed in peach taffeta. The best man was Quidditch star Alexei Boot. Guests included Minister of Magic Ernest MacMillan, Chudley Cannon's keeper and cousin to the bride, Hugo Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, son of business tycoon Draco Mafoy…

* * *

You got a mention in Lily's wedding announcement!

You big celeb!

I didn't…I'm just a bridesmaid in peach taffeta! That was possibly the worse experience of my life, and don't think I didn't see you laughing as I walked past. Bastard.

Anyway just a quick hello, I'm meant to be teaching…

Love

Rosie

Xxxxx

* * *

Thank you! You were the best chief bridesmaid in the world!

Me and Laz are having an amazing time, blah blah blah, you don't want to hear about all of that…

How's Granddad?

Love you

Lily and Laz

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Happy 10th Birthday Jeth'!

Have a wicked day!

Lots of Love

Rosie

Xxx

P.S I am under strict instructions not to give you anymore joke-related presents, so lets keep this one between us, ok?

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

MY NO. 1 SON!

Love

Dad

X

* * *

To the worlds best brother!

Happy birthday!

Lots and lots of love

ALFIE XXXXX

* * *

Rosie,

Staff meeting is at six.

Nicholas

* * *

Miss Harriet Grooming,

Your detention will commence at 6.30 tomorrow night.

Come to my office and bring your gloves, you'll need them.

Prof R. Weasley

* * *

Rosie,

Fancy heading down to Hog after dinner for a pint?

I've had a hideous day and need reminding why I became a teacher, none of them care about muggle studies they only pick it for an easy 'O'.

Stella

* * *

Stella

You know why we became teachers…what's that saying, those who can't, teach.

I think that just about sums us up.

I am up for a drinking sesh' with my favorite muggle studies Prof, I also have a free first thing tomorrow, plenty of time to recover. Not as young as I used to be…I just don't seem to bounce back as quick after a night of heavy drinking.

See you later!

Rosie

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCORPIUS!

THINK, IN ONLY THREE YEARS YOU'LL BE FORTY, GOOD LUCK.

LOVE

ROSIE

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!

LOVE

JETH' AND ALFIE

XXX

* * *

I knew you were pregnant!

Why didn't you tell me before!

How did your parents take it?

How's Granddad?

Ivy's fine as far as I know…don't get letters as often as I like, oh the joys of parenthood, you're gonna love it my lovely cousin.

Lots of Love to you and Laz!

Rosie

xxxxxxx

* * *

Hi!

Everyone keeps saying they had guessed weeks ago, am I really that transparent?

Mum and Dad are over the moon and already being unbearably smothering!

Granddad's fine-ish, back at the burrow for now, I saw him yesterday to tell them my news. He's very excited, James keeps telling me its unlikely he'll last till then, I wish he wasn't always to blunt, I'd occasionally like him to sugar coat the truth for me.

Feeling pretty good, I have loads of energy, more than before. Laz calls me his pocket rocket! I love this, I don't know why you complained so much, its a doddle.

I don't look pregnant at the moment, it just looks like I've eaten a massive curry!

I miss you Rosie, I have put a little circle round the end of term on my calander, and in two months and four days I can see you.

I hear Ivy's decided not to come back this summer…

Lots of Love, and hugs and kisses!

Lily, Laz and a itsy bitsy teeny weeny bump thing.

Xxxxxxxx

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Notes

A/N - Laptop is fixed! Just a short one today.

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Rosie's Pulled!

* * *

I have not.

* * *

He was so smitten, like a little smitten kitten, rather sweet actually.

* * *

No he wasn't. Can you stop it please?

* * *

He _sooo_ was! Are you going to see him again?

* * *

Dunno…probably not, I don't really want a boyfriend at the moment.

* * *

Who said anything about a boyfriend, go for it Rosie!

* * *

Aren't you meant to be teaching?

* * *

Yeah but nevermind, Muggle Studies is piss easy! I think you should definitely see him again. Be honest how long has it been since you last had fun?

* * *

What do you mean? We have fun all the time, mainly at the expense of unfortunate students, but that's life.

* * *

That wasn't the kind of fun I was thinking about.

* * *

Oh Stella! Go away, if I want to talk to Myles I will reply to the four letters he sent me since breakfast.

* * *

Ooh he is keen.

* * *

Bit stalkery if you ask me.

* * *

Tonight  
7  
At the Hogs Head.  
Please be there.  
Myles

* * *

If I say yes will you stop hounding me with owls. My students are getting suspicious and asking questions.  
Rosie

* * *

You got yourself a deal.  
See you tonight.

Myles

* * *

Rosie,  
How'd it go? Tell me everything was he terribly romantic?  
Stella

* * *

How did your hot date go Rosie Posie?

* * *

Oh, Scorpius, not good at all. I left after five minutes.

* * *

That bad?

* * *

He gave me Roses.

* * *

Ahh, Rookie mistake! Poor bloke!

* * *

Don't give him any sympathy. There was a card.

* * *

Uh-oh. I can guess…

* * *

Yep. '_Roses for my Rose_.' Honestly, what an idiot!

* * *

What did you do?

* * *

I told him I couldn't possibly consider dating someone so unoriginal, that I'm nearly forty and how could he expect me to swoon at cheesy gestures like that.

* * *

Ha ha ha, Oh Rosie…

* * *

He called me a psycho, said I'd die a crusty old hag, then I called him an imaginative twat. Came back to the castle, had a bath, tucked up in bed by nine.

* * *

I would personally like to apologize to you on the behalf of all mankind.

* * *

Don't. I know you would never dream of sending me Roses.

* * *

That's true. If I were to send you flowers, I'd send you a sunflower, because they are your favorite. Actually, no, knowing you you'd kill it, so maybe food would be better appreiciated, or a massive bottle of wine.

* * *

That's the way to a womans' heart.  
Wine! And lots of it!  
Talk to later, I must dash of to class.  
X

* * *

**WINE FOR MY WHINE!  
ENJOY IT!**  
See you soon  
Scorpius  
X


	20. Chapter 20

Notes

A/N - CHAPTER 20, bloody hell I'm dragging this out a bit.

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Rose,

Granddads just been admitted again.

I'll keep you posted.

Mum

* * *

Scorpius,

What's going on?

I just spoke to a Healer Matthews and he used loads of words I didn't understand.

Please just tell me, is he going to be ok?

Are my parents there?

Rosie

* * *

Rosie,

I spoke to Matthews and your Granddad is stable for now.

Basically, its spread to his bones now, I know this isn't what you want to hear but he's in an enormous amount of pain. I've moved him to my ward, so he'll be under my personal care, but to be honest the only thing we can do now is make him as comfortable as possible.

I've just spoken to your Grandmother and she told me to tell you to stay where you are for now.

I'll keep you up to date.

Love

Scorpius

* * *

Rosie

Are you ok?

Come over to my office and we'll have a chat.

Love

Stella

X

* * *

Thank you so much. It's good to have a best friend in high places.

Make sure you get all the attractive healers to give him his baths.

And bring him in good food, I don't want his last meal to be the shite they serve there

Rosie.

* * *

Hey Granddad!

I hope Scorpius is treating you well. I've told him to give you all the attractive healers, and I hear he's smuggling in food for you.

I'll see you soon.

Love you lots.

Rosie

xxxxx

P.S I asked the Hogwarts House Elves to make you a steak and kidney pie, and they stuck a pudding in there too. Enjoy and don't tell my Mum.

* * *

My gorgeous granddaughter,

Thank you for your letter, it brightened up my day!

I'm being fussed over far too much, your Grandmother, the Healers, Scorpius had been in everyday to check on me and is very good at sneaking in my meals.

Now I have the chance, as I'm alone for the first time in days, I just want to say how proud I am of you. Life hasn't been easy for you and yet through all the pain and disappointment you have emerged a successful woman. You may not agree, but trust me, you are! You have raised a child alone, which is something I could never have done myself, not only that but she is the most wonderful creature I have ever met. I have lived through two wars, I'm still completely in love, have raised seven children, been given twelve Grandchildren and eight great-grandchildren, with a ninth on the way. I have had a wonderful life, and you deserve all this and more. You have sacrificed everything, always putting Ivy first, then Dave, and now your students but never you.

So, my darling Rosie, if you can do one single thing for me after I'm gone, just be happy. Find that someone special to spend it with and do something for you.

Don't you dare feel sorry for me, one hundred and twelve years is a long time, and I finally get to see my boy Fred again.

Love you always,

Granddad

XXX

* * *

Rosie,

It's time.

Mum

X

* * *

_Arthur Septimus Weasley_

_6__th__ February 1931 – 11__th__ May 2043_

_Much loved Husband, Father and Friend._

'_Peace, Perfect Peace.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Rosebud,

How are you?

I know it's tactless to say it, but you looked gorgeous yesterday, funerals suit you.

Sorry I couldn't stay longer, Ivy mentioned you were going to stay at home till September.

I'll pop over and see you next week if you're free?

Scorpius

XXX

* * *

Ivy,

How strange was that, just bumping into you the other day.

You haven't changed at all.

Sorry to hear about your Grandfather, I remember always liking him.

How long are you planning on staying for?

We should go for a drink before you fly out of my life again.

Robbie

* * *

Never apologize for calling me gorgeous.

I felt like shit at the funeral, but he wrote me a really lovely letter before he went, he was happy. Nicholas gave me the time off till September so, I'll be hanging around until Lily pops, then Mum and I are heading over to Romania for a couple of weeks with Ivy.

Bring the boys over one afternoon it's been ages since I saw them. Jeth' had better not be taller than me now. I'm fragile enough as it is.

Ivy didn't come home last night, she wandered in about ten this morning had a shower, changed her clothes and left again.

She refused to tell me who she was with.

Merlin, I hope she hasn't picked up some jobless swine in a bar.

Rosie

Xxxx

* * *

IT'S A GIRL!

CONGRATULATIONS!

Love to you, Laz and little Artemis.

From

Rosie & Ivy

XXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

Notes

A/N – Good News! I finally have an ending, and its not too far away.

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Ron,

While I'm away, in case you forget, I've made a list.

-Bin collection is on Thursdays

-Don't forget to feed the cat.

-I've left you some meals in the freezer, put them in the microwave for 5 mins and make sure they're hot through before eating them.

-Don't touch the oven!

-Don't fall asleep with the fire on.

-Don't eat crap the entire week.

-Look after yourself.

Love you

Hermione

XXX

* * *

SALUT!

HI!

I'm having a lovely time in Romania with Ivy.

My mother is driving me insane! I love the women dearly but she's being so bossy.

I want to scream at her 'mother I am thirty-eight years old!'

I got rather sun burnt yesterday.

How can my mother and daughter spend all the day in the sun and come home with a lovely tan and I spend twenty seconds in direct sunlight and get third degree burns. It's just not fair, and I've written to my dad blaming him!

I'll be back next week for baby Artemis' christening.

Lily told me to invite you and the boys.

See you there.

Xxxxx

* * *

Ivy,

I'm coming out on the 13th of June.

Can't wait to see you.

Robbie

XXX

* * *

Godmother again!

Are they crazy? Do they not know how irresponsible I am?

Look at poor Jeth', he's turned out awful thanks entirely to me being the worst Godmother in the world.

Artemis will be in Azkaban before she can talk I'm sure of it!

You are coming tomorrow right?

Rosie

XXX

* * *

I know what you mean…Jeth is a complete nutter and it _is_ all your fault.

Good luck with him in September, I'd love to watch you attempt to handle him. He knows loads of tricks now, thanks to you, all the secret passageways, also thanks to you, and he's got a smart mouth, thanks to Ivy…and you.

Enjoy him!

He's an utter delight.

Scorpius

xxxxx

* * *

I beg your pardon.

It wasn't just me who told him about the passageways, if I remember correctly you know them just as well as me. And as for the smart mouth, it was Ivy who taught him the swear words not me. I am, however, fully willing to take the blame for the practical jokes but I have made a deal with him, none of them are to be aimed at me, or I'll get him. I have a stash of naked baby photos of him and he knows I will produce at a moments notice.

Are you coming to this Christening? Ivy's let me down, she says she can't get it off work. I need some support!

Rosie

Xxxx

* * *

I'll be there but I'll be late. I have to work that day, Alfie's coming but Jeth is far too busy apparently, you know what an eleven year olds life is like...Hectic!

Scorpius

XXXXX

* * *

Robbie,

Can't wait to see you!

I am actually counting the days!

Ivy

Xxxxx

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Notes

A/N – It's been a while. it's quite short...hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

I think congratulations are in order.

I hear you ex wife just had another baby…now you're going to have to remind me, which wife was it? There have been a few…

Rosie

Xxxxx

* * *

Ha ha ha, very flipping funny, Liv had another boy.

Horatio.

I have two ex's, only one more than you if I remember correctly.

You can definitely tell when you're not working, I've starting receiving huge quantities of pointless notes.

Scorpius

Xxx

* * *

Horatio? That's a bit cruel…he's only a baby.

I am actually looking forward to going back to work next week. I have an unhealthy addiction to a muggle man name Jeremy Kyle.

So you can stop pretending to be hate my little interruptions, don't forget I've seen where you work it's really boring.

Rosie

xxxx

* * *

Dad,

I'm in Ravenclaw like Mum!

Rosie was cheering really loudly, I could here her whooping so clearly, and I'm pretty sure it was her who wolf whistled when they called my name. It was really embarrassing.

I missing home quite a bit but have made some new friends.

See you at Christmas.

Love

Jeth

Xxxxxxx

* * *

RAVENCLAW!

I was cheering a bit too enthusiastically but I was so proud of him. He looked absolutely terrified.

I don't have him in my class until Wednesday he'd better behave because you know I won't go easy on him just because he's my favorite Malfoy.

Rosie

Xxxxx

* * *

Hi Scorpius,

How's Jeth'? Mum said he got into Ravenclaw, that's all good but can he beat my record number of detentions.

I have an ulterior motive in writing to you…a boy problem and I need your opinion, a male perspective. I can't go to Charlie and I definitely can't go to dad, so really that leaves you…and I suspect that you have quite a bit of experience with matters of the heart.

How do I begin? Basically when I was back for Granddad Weasley's funeral I bumped into Robbie. Do you remember Robbie Bloom? Anyway, we bumped into each other in London and it was strange, like no time had past at all, we just clicked right back into place. So we went for dinner and it might have been the wine but I definitely felt something…and to cut a long story short, we spent the night together. It was the best night of my life and it felt so normal and so natural…and I can't believe I'm telling you this.

We've been in constant contact since I came back and last month he came out here, I know it's probably too soon to tell but I really think he's _the one_. Is that possible?

Can you _please _not tell Mum about this, she'll get ideas, think I'm settling down you know what she's like.

Love

Ivy

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Ivy,

Of course I remember Robbie, he was a nice kid, what's he doing now?

Anyway, you felt _it _my gorgeous goddaughter, you felt the spark so just go for it. Go for it now before it's too late, before you miss your chance. Because believe me in my nearly forty years on this earth I've come to realize that life is just full of moments and chances and if you don't take them you run the risk of losing everything you ever wanted.

Don't waste time life is too short.

All my love

Scorpius

* * *

Hi Dad,

Schools fine, Rosie is really embarrassing! She keeps winking and waving at me, someone asked me if she was my mum the other day!

Can you please tell her to stop?

How's Alfie?

Love

Jeth

X

* * *

Rosie,

Can you contact me ASAP?

Love

Mum

_

* * *

_

Molly Augusta Weasley

-

_13__th__ July 1931 – 14__th__ November 2043_

_-  
_

_Mothers never really die_

_They just keep house up in the sky_

_They polish the sun by day_

_And light the stars that shine at night_

_Keep the moonbeams silvery bright_

_And in the heavenly home above_

_They wait to welcome those they love.

* * *

_


	23. Chapter 23

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Rosie…I'm so sorry.

Are you ok?

Scorpius

X

* * *

I'm fine.

She wanted to go and drifting away peacefully in her sleep, I can't think of a better way to go.

She with Granddad now, she'll be happy and is probably already bossing Granddad around and cleaning her cloud like nobodies business.

Thanks for being there for me as always. I really don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you.

It was nice to see Ivy again so soon, although she was out most of the time.

No news here, your son ignores me and goes bright red whenever I speak to him.

See you at Christmas.

Rosie

Xxxxx

* * *

Ivy,

It was good to see you again, shame about the circumstances, how are you?

I know you wanted to go slow but I can't help it you were, and always will be my best friend, and I'm crazy about you. When I'm not with you all I'm doing is counting the days till I can see you again, I know I sound like a nutter but we are incredible together. I want to be with you so this can work, we can make this work, I'll come over to you or you can come back here.

What do you think?

I'm just gonna come out and say it…I love you Ivy Weasley!

Robbie

* * *

You're right…

You are a nutter.

I'm back on the 14th of December, so you can start counting again.

We'll talk when I get back…Twenty-five days!

Love you too Mr Bloom.

Ivy

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS

AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

LOTS OF LOVE

MUM & DAD

XXX

* * *

CHRISTMAS TIDINGS AND ALL THAT RUBBISH.

LOVE

Scorpius, Jeth and Alfie

P.S are we still invited over for Christmas dinner?

* * *

Rosie!

Thank your mum for the dinner it was brilliant as ever, we're still eating the leftovers she gave us.

Imagine that_ our_ Ivy and that Rogue Robbie Bloom! Your face was hilarious when they walked in hand-in-hand bet you didn't expect that, did you?

Scorpius

* * *

Do you mean to tell me that you knew about them before me? Why would she tell you first? What have you got that I haven't?

Is it too late to take your Christmas present back? You definitely don't deserve it now!

I do however approve of Robbie, he's a nice boy and for once she's chosen someone with a decent job, someone whose hobbies don't included sitting on the sofa all day eating cheerios unlike all the others, whathisname, Dwaine, Dom, Gez and not forgetting the ever delightful _Jacques_. What a complete twat he was!

You have to admit I have perfected my Roasties too, they were amazing this year and will probably be even better next year.

I hope Jeth has done all his homework? I'll be checking when I come over for a visit next week.

Love Rosie

* * *

What haven't you got? I think it'd be easier to list the things you have got…Ginger hair…that's it. Also I believe she wanted a male opinion and I seemed to fit that criteria. I think it great news, she wouldn't say what their plans were though…kids eh? Alfie's becoming a right little rebel and he's discovered hair gel, you saw the effect, it was pretty bloody funny. Jeth is not at all happy with you, he says you pick on him in class and you've given him obscene amounts of homework. Plus I think he was a bit disappointed with his present this year. Homework planner just isn't as exciting as Explosives. Silly Rosie.

Visiting hours for the mental asylum are 12-5, Monday to Saturday, see you then.

Scorpius

XXX

* * *

Going Travelling…

What has she been doing for the last five years?

They've packed in their jobs and are off to see the world…

She announced they're leaving on the 5th January. It's a bit soon isn't it?

I suppose I should be pleased she's off living her life while she still young, I missed out on all that, do you remember when we planned to go traveling after med school? Look how that turned out? Twenty years later and still nowhere near to seeing the world, furthest I've been is Romania…

Anyway, we're throwing a going away party the night before they go and you're invited. It'll be nice to see Robbie's mum again, funny woman absolutely mental, we only ever seemed to meet when we were called up Hogwarts to be told off by Nicholas for our lovely kids behaviour.

See you then,

Rosie

P.S I'll let the ginger joke slide this one time but anymore of that from you and I'll have to sort you out...

P.P.S I've also enclosed Jeths corrections, I hope he's bloody grateful that I'm working in my holidays, and what are you on about? Alfie's a right little stud muffin!


	24. Chapter 24

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

HI MUM!

WE'VE ARRIVED IN GOA!

It's boiling hot here, Robbie is already burnt to a crisp serves him right. He did insist that he never burned.

How's life back at Hogwarts?

Love

Ivy & Robbie

XXXXXXX

* * *

Hi Ivy,

I spoke to your Mum last week and she said you'd gone off traveling with your new fella. Where are you planning on heading? If you decide to visit France you two are very welcome to stay with us. It'd be nice to see you again, and you can meet my lovely new Grandson.

Stay safe.

Love

Victoire

XXXX

* * *

HEY BIRTHDAY GIRL!

Celebrations down the Hogs Head I think.

Enjoy your day!

Stella

Xxxxx

* * *

ROSIE POSIE!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

See you later, your friend Stella invited me into Hogsmeade for drinks, I think she may fancy me!

Love

Scorpius

* * *

Rosie,

Many Happy returns!

Lots of Love

Mum & Dad

XXX

* * *

Happy Birthday Mum!

Corr you're getting old, still, better to be over the hill than under it.

We're both fine, but afraid I'm not missing home at all. Staying on an Island off Thailand in a little hut on the beach. Its heaven! You'd love it here.

Love you!

Ivy…& Robbie

XXXXX

* * *

Dad,

Rosie put me in a detention for note passing today! How unfair is that?

Can you get me out of it?

How are you and Alfie?

Love

Jeth

Xxxxx

* * *

You Hypocrite, you bloody hypocrite!

You put Jeth in a detention for note passing! You are just like Johnson and you didn't even tell me, you let me find out from Jethro.

There's no need for a detention, you know he's a good kid, don't make him miserable for something we did as well all those years ago.

Scorpius

X

* * *

This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you would act like this, Jeth is the one who asked me repeatedly to treat him like any other student, but what he meant was any other student when it suited him! I gave him that detention because he repeatedly passed notes and disrupted my lesson, I gave your son warnings which he ignored.

Don't you ever come to me and ask for special treatment to get your son out of detention when he made it so difficult for me to teach my class.

Regards,

Prof. R Weasley

* * *

Special treatment? I thought we were friends? I helped you when your grandfather was ill, pulled strings and called in favors to make him more comfortable. I did it for you, completely for you because your happiness means so much to me but when I ask something as small as clearing one measly detention you deny it. Our friendship feels a bit one sided if I'm honest…

Regards

Healer Malfoy

* * *

How dare you compare my Grandfather dying with your sons behavior! . I'm glad I did it and I will do it again and again if his behavior doesn't improve. You can tell him that from me since he refuses to listen to a word I say.

Rose

* * *

Hey Grandma!

We would love to visit you in France.

Not sure on our plans yet, we're just sort of going with it, in Thailand at the moment and loving it!

Trust me you don't look old enough to be a Grandmother, those bloody Veela genes, you people just don't seem to age!

Lots of love,

Ivy & Robbie

XXX

* * *

Mr Malfoy,

You will report to my office at 6pm tonight for your detention.

Prof R Weasley.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Notes.

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

AUSTRALIA!

Hi Mum,

We arrived in Australia yesterday, staying in Melbourne first then going to travel up the west coast. Do you know if Alfie is over here seeing his mum? I love to see him.

We are safe and well and have more money than we thought we did!

Victoire offered us a place to stay when we get to France, but it will probably be sum time before we work out way round there.

Love you long time

Ivy

Xxxxxxx

* * *

Ivy,

Good to hear from you, I haven't spoken to Scorpius in a while (long story) so I wouldn't know what Alfie is up to. Perhaps you should write and ask him instead.

Enjoy Australia and write back soon.

Lots of Love

Mum

X

* * *

Why are you and Mum not talking? What have you done now?

Is Alfie in my part of the world at the moment it would be good to see him?

How are you?

Lots of Love

Ivy

X

* * *

Ivy,

Nice to hear from you.

What do you mean "what have you done now"? Why is it always my fault?

We had a disagreement and we both said some stupid things, but I won't go into the details, she is ignoring my letters I'll have to go over and apologise in person when she gets back for easter. Your mother does know how to drag stuff out longer than necessary...

Alfie is over there at the moment and he'd love to see you. He doesn't get on with his stepfather and hates having to stay over there now. Go over and cheer him up!

Love

Scorpius

xxxxx

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!

LOVE

JETH

XXXX

* * *

TO THE WORLDS BEST DAD,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

LOVE

ALFIE

X

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Best wishes on your Birthday.

Don't be a stranger.

Lots of Love

Mum & Dad

XXX

* * *

Rosie, Rosie, Rosie…

No birthday card? You have hit an all time low, three months is quite a long time not to talk to me and I bet you are secretly going mad. Making lists of things to tell me when you finally get over our little fight and decide to talk to me. Did Ivy tell you Alfie stowed away and they were half way to Sydney when they discovered him? Cheeky bugger.

Come on Rosie, forget what happened, I miss you.

Scorpius

* * *

What? You're still not talking to him?

* * *

He wrote to me, I guess it was an apology but he didn't once say the words "_I'm sorry_." He's just lonely and seems to think he can wind me round his little finger like he used to. "_Secretly going mad"_ who does he think he is? Thinks he can just snap his fingers and I'll come running like some sodding house elf!

* * *

That's because you usually do...

* * *

Things have changed between us I think, we're not as close as we used to be.

* * *

It couldn't possibly be the fact that you only see him in the holidays now. Of course you're going to grow apart a little. But when you two get together…it's like no one else exists outside your little sphere.

* * *

No it's not…

* * *

No, trust me, it is. At your birthday I was going to try it on with Scorpius actually, I always quite fancied him but how could I? When he is clearly in love with someone else…

* * *

Who?

* * *

_What?_

* * *

Who?

* * *

You!

* * *

Don't be ridiculous, that'd be too weird, we've been best friends for too long.

* * *

Well your Ivy is a prime example, like mother like daughter, completely in love with her best friend…only she wasn't an idiot, she took that risk and look at her now traveling around the world completely in love and having a wonderful time.

* * *

I can't talk about this now Stella, I have a whole class of third years ogling me.

* * *

Snap! At lunch then?

* * *

Hmmmm, bye, X

* * *

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I would like to arrange a meeting to discuss Jethro's deteriorating behavior.

Thursday 17th June at 2pm?

Regards,

Prof N Johnson

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Well?

* * *

Well what?

* * *

What happened with that little shit bag Malfoy…come on Rosie wake up!

* * *

He had a meeting with Nick and Jeth this morning.

* * *

The other little shit bag...Malfoy Junior.

* * *

Oh…I ask Nick if I could skip the meeting, I've been hiding in my office all day too scared to go to lunch or dinner incase Scorpius was still hanging around the next corner waiting to jump out on me.

* * *

You guys are still not talking! Merlin, you both need to grow up, it's been ages!

* * *

Hmmmmm, well at least this disproves your little theory, Scorpius definitely doesn't fancy me, his complete lack of civility throughout this Jeth situation has shown him in a new light.

* * *

Wasn't it Jane Austen who said '_is not general incivility the very essence of love?'_

* * *

You tell me, you're the Muggle Studies wiz.

* * *

Well yes she did…think about it Rosie. You're going home for easter in three days time and you can bet your best cauldron that he's going to want to see you…and you're going to have _soooo_ much catching up to do. Get over it, that Jethro Malfoy will soon grow out of this little rebellious faze he's got going on, they always do. Do you want me to bring you some dinner?

* * *

Cheers Stella! I love you!

* * *

I know!

XXXXXXX

* * *

Hi Mum!

We're still in Oz, I've enclosed a picture of me holding a Koala Bear, aren't they cute! I'm trying to smuggle one back for you.

I hear you grassed Jeth up big time! Bet Scorpius _lurvvvved_ that!

How are things with you?

Robbie says HI!

Love

Ivy and Robbie

Xxxxx

* * *

Dear Ivy,

I did grass Jeth up! I am his teacher and he was being a little shit! I haven't actually spoken to Scorpius in a while…

Everything's fine over here otherwise, I'm going back for Easter in a few days it'll do me good to get away from this place for a while and of course it'll be nice to see everyone but I think after three weeks I'll be going insane especially without you there.

Say hi to Robbie!

Stay safe

Love

Mum

X

* * *

HAPPY EASTER!

LOVE

MUM & DAD

XXXXX

* * *

OI WEASLEY!

Where's my frickin' Easter egg?

This is getting ridiculous! Come over on Sunday, I'm cooking so it should be an interesting day.

Love

Scorpius

* * *

I can't I have a family thing…

You get no Easter egg, my sources tell me you've started to get a gut in your old age, or is it comfort eating due to missing me sooooooo much.

SCORPIUS! DON'T EAT YOUR FEELINGS!

Love

Rosie

* * *

Get lost! I still have a washboard stomach thank you very much, and I can still attract the ladies it seems. You came back didn't you?

Well if you can't do Sunday then how about Monday? A lunch of leftovers?

How about it?

Love

Scorpius

* * *

Oh alright, you've twisted my arm I'll come over Monday.

See you there.

Rosie

P.S I am expecting the biggest Easter egg you can find and when I say big I mean absolutely massive! Don't let me down.

* * *

Hi Mum!

So we're finally leaving Australia! I'm rather sad, it's lovely here and I'm well good a surfing now! Honestly I am! The muggles go crazy for it, and it's actually really hard…without magic that is. Robbie cheats although he thinks I don't realize…

We're heading back across through Asia then to Eastern Europe and back towards home eventually. We've started to try and plan ahead a bit more, see how much longer we can stretch our funds for and by the looks of things we should be back around Christmas time, part of me wants to come home because I miss you so much but I love not having to work and waking up somewhere different every week. I am so brown, you are going to be sooooo jealous!

Love you

Ivy

P.S What's all this I hear about Scorpius…and a rabbit?

* * *

Ivy!

Lovely to hear from so soon.

Does this mean I'm going to have to buy you Christmas presents again this year?

Scorpius bought me a rabbit…for Easter. Don't ask me why I have no idea, his idea of a joke I think. I kill things all the time, you know what I'm like, plants come to our house to die and if I'm honest it's a miracle that you're still alive today. Also he's extremely overweight, so obese that I've had to put him on a diet of cabbage. I haven't named him yet, so at the moment he's just 'rabbit', I don't want to get too attached incase I do accidentally kill him.

Don't hurry back my darling, there's bugger all here, also its April and its pissing it down.

STAY IN THE SUNSHINE!

Not that I don't miss you and love you, but you're only young once, I would give anything to be doing what you're doing my love!

Have fun!

Love to Robbie.

Lots of Love

Mum

XXXXX

* * *

Rosie,

Sorry I didn't get a chance to see you before you went back to Hogwarts. I've had 'the chat' with Jeth and he's going to sort his attitude out this term and be the perfect student. In your class at least and if he doesn't then I snap his broom in half.

How does that sound?

See you in the summer.

Scorpius

XXX

P.S Look after Chou Chou he's a sensitive little rabbit.

* * *

That's a waste of a broom.

Give it to me!

See you soon, and don't worry Chou Chou is in good hands…I hope.

Rosie

XXX

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes**

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Mother,

What kind of a name is Chou Chou anyway? Personally I liked 'rabbit'

It's so original!

Anyway, whether you want me back or not we've set a definite date now, put the 22nd of December in your diary. I'll be the tanned gorgeous one… in case you've forgotten what I looked like.

I bet you're counting the days until the summer holidays.

Love

Ivy

XXXX

* * *

Rosie!

Nice easter?

What's this I hear about a rabbit?

I am so busy at the moment with exams round the corner. Yes, I know you are too but the difference is you are a slightly more organized than I am. I need a break, how about we sneak down to Hogsmeade at lunch for a quick half?

Stella

* * *

Sounds like a plan my lovely!

Come and see my rabbit quickly before we go.

Rosie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Oi Oi Saveloy!

Haven't spoken in ages, you are a bad best friend!

Stressful life?

I have news! Ivy is back at Christmas! Exciting…I know!

Stella met some man in Hogsmeade and is now '_in love'_.

How's Alfie?

If you've got a free evening this week come out for a drink, Stella keeps asking me to come and meet her new man and I'd like some sort of back up.

Couples. Eurgh!

How's your love life? Met your next wife yet? Third time lucky as they say.

Chou Chou is now the size of a Jack Russell, he roams the castle devouring first years that stray from the path.

Hopefully see you this week, if not I'll be back in the real world in two weeks time!

Rosie

XXX

* * *

Stella,

How was the date?

Rosie

xxxxxx

* * *

Wonderful, he was wonderful, he said I have a fire inside of me.

* * *

I think I have a potion for that...

* * *

Ha ha ha, fuck off, don't take the piss outta my love life. It's the first nibble I've had in months.

* * *

Ooh, where did he nibble you?

* * *

Go away Rosie. We are both meant to be teaching, some how we never do, it's a miracle our students get there OWLs at all. When are you going to meet him? I need your seal of approval.

* * *

I'm sorry. You have a "_wonderful_" man, and I have…an overweight rabbit that won't stop growing.

* * *

I know, I saw you taking it for a walk around the ground this morning, or rather I saw Chou taking you for a jog, at first I thought you'd got a dog.

Maybe that's why Scorpius gave it to you…_maybe_ he thinks you could stand to lose a few pounds.

* * *

Ooh go on rub it in. I had a child twenty-two years ago and my poor body has never recovered. Plus, I have that ominous forty looming ahead

* * *

So you've spun round the sun a few too many times. Get over it. When's the lovely Ivy back?

* * *

Christmas! I can't wait I haven't seen her in seven months.

Ahhh, I'm so sick of this place! Two weeks and I'm free!

XXXXXX

* * *

Aye Aye Chicken Pie!

Sorry sorry sorry!

I have a busy life, Alfie is now refusing to go to Australia so now I have Millie breathing down my neck, crying on the floo every other day and its driving me insane!

I am currently contemplating wifey number three, I've had a blonde and a brunette so this time I'm thinking Red-head, just to complete the set.

Know anyone?

My mother has Alfie on Wednesday nights so how about I come and visit you then, we can judge this guy, make sure he's good enough for the lovely Stella and keep a united front against new couples and spoil their happiness. How does that sound?

Can you tell your horrible daughter to send me a postcard every now and then?

See you Wednesday!

Scorpius The Great!

Xxx

* * *

So…

What did you think?

* * *

He was lovely. Charming, funny and rather handsome. I was impressed.

* * *

Oh thank Merlin!

I was worried you wouldn't like him.

* * *

Why would that matter? Stop worrying what other people think!

Scorpius was on good form don't you think?

* * *

Oh I don't give a flying fuck what you think but it's good to have your approval anyway. And just so you know when you and Scorpius decide to wake up and realize that you actually want to have sex, I fully support that!

You know Sebastian thought he was your boyfriend.

* * *

I hope you corrected him.

* * *

Of course! But you do realize you act very coupley.

* * *

No we don't.

* * *

Yes you do.

It's the hugs, the CONSTANT flirting, walking around with his arm around your waist and you rested your head on his shoulder at the dinner table. Your behavior screams couple, and I am personally shocked that after nearly thirty fucking years you both still continue this façade. You're both single and perfect for each other. I hate that we're back to this again.

* * *

Then stop bringing it up!

If Scorpius was a girl _or gay_ no one would have a problem with our relationship.

* * *

If Scorpius was a lady I would think you two were having a secret lesbian relationship.

* * *

Right, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I loved him all through school.

I was mad about him but he never fancied me. I think he always thought of me as his sister, and when I personally think he was starting to get feelings for me I ruined it by getting pregnant. Then he went away to follow _our _dream, and I became a full time teenage mother and by the time I had lost my baby weight and built my confidence back up again he'd met Olivia and had forgotten all about little old me.

Then he became a father, I finally moved on, and he moved out of Olivia's and was back on the market. You know all details of my failed marriage but when I emerged and dusted myself off, he had found someone else to love, and had another kid.

So me and Scorpius, we've had about thirty years of bad timing, I'm too old for all this now it just wasn't meant to be...

Mind you, this_ is_ all from my perspective, he might have never had a single romantic feeling for me in his life and I'm just reading far too much into everything.

* * *

No, he loves you, and if I were you I'd go for it, that Malfoy's a nice piece of man candy and you'd better get in their quick because guys like that don't stay single for long.

* * *

Stop it Stella. I've made my mind up, if something was meant to happen it would have already, so no I won't be snapping up that piece of man candy!

Good night

* * *

Night Rosie...

X

* * *

Dear Miss Weasley,

You may be aware that this is only a formality now.

I would like to invite you to rejoin the staff as Charms Professor for the next school year.

I look forward to seeing you again in September.

Regards,

Nicholas Johnson

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Notes

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Bonjour!

Ooh La La!

We have arrived in gay paree! I bought a French stick, some French fries and a beret. Paris is like London in my opinion, busy and full of pigeons, although Robbie says they're better because they are French pigeons. We sent you a picture, can you tell the difference? Maybe I should have drawn little stripy t-shirts and berets on them…

We are spending a few days in the city of romance then heading out over to Victoires.

How's your first week back at school been?

Guess who I saw the other day? Dave, he looked really old, you've aged muuuuch better. He asked me to give you a letter, so I've enclosed it, don't worry I haven't read it but when you do tell what it's about.

Bon Chance!

I love you!

Au Revoir!

Ivy

XXXX

* * *

Dear Rosie,

Firstly, I would like to apologise for everything I did to you and if it's any consolation Adele left me last year for a younger model, ironic, eh?

I've been trying to send this letter for so long, but I never knew how to get the words out. I did something a long time ago, something in hindsight I'm not proud of and that will probably make you hate me even more than I thought possible.

A letter arrived for you shortly before our wedding day, it contained sentiments and feelings I was already well aware of. I knew, even if you did not, that for quite some time Scorpius Malfoy had these feelings for you and probably still does. He wanted my place next to you at the alter that day and I knew given the choice you would never have picked me. It was selfish, I know this, but in my defense I did love you. Still do.

I enclose the letter I hid from you, and hope that one day you find someone who deserves you. I wish I knew then what I do now, Rose Weasley you are one in a million.

All my love.

Dave

* * *

Dear my Rosebud,

In four days you get married, and of course I will be there for you, stand next to you if that is what you truly want.

But I've seen you and him together and in my honest opinion I don't think you fit. He doesn't deserve you Rosie, you are a spectacular burst of technicolour, and he is beige.

You deserve someone who will love you completely, your perfections and your flaws, someone who will be crazy happy when you are happy and hold you with comfort when you're sad.

I should have said it years ago when you kissed me, but I was blinded by our friendship, terrified of breaking this bond we have.

When you told me you were getting married there was this weight pushing down, crushing my chest, I couldn't breathe. I thought it was fear, but now I know – it was jealousy. I couldn't bear to see you with someone else, a future that didn't involve me, would be like being locked away in Azkaban alone, deserted.

That day you stood beside me, watched me get married, I couldn't help thinking how wrong we got it. If only, I had turned to face you instead, had the balls to say what I felt deep down. Think of all these years we've wasted, but now I know what I want, I want you. I want Ivy. I want Jethro, all of us together.

If you feel the slightest bit unsure about your wedding I want you to know that it's ok. You can back out, leave him, and no one will think the worst of you. I'm not trying to put pressure on you, if this is what you truly want – Dave – you can throw my letter in the fire and we'll never mention it again.

But I have to be brave, take the plunge, put myself out there because I know I can make you happy.

I will always love you,

Scorpius

* * *

I don't know what to do, Stella?

* * *

Talk to him.

* * *

I've been ignoring his letters and floos, I think he thinks that I'm pissed off with him. But I know if I talk to him I'll blurt it out and say something completely mental.

* * *

Like what?

* * *

I don't know? I don't plan the things I say, they just sort of come out, I can't believe him, why didn't he say this to me back then?

* * *

What would you have done?

* * *

I don't know!

* * *

I do. You would have gone for it.

* * *

You think so?

* * *

Don't you! Fucking hell Rosie, all this time you thought Scorpius didn't have these feelings for you, now you know he does and you have absolutely no fucking idea what to do with them. He said he would _always love you_. Trust me, men don't say that unless they mean it, and you have it in writing.

* * *

But that was soooo long ago! He's been married again since and had another child, I think he's in a different place now, we both are.

* * *

STOP MAKING FUCKING EXCUSES!

I think that you've become so good at pretending you hardly know you're doing it anymore.

What are you still doing talking to me? Fuck your lessons today, I'll tell Nick you're sick, go to St Mungo's and talk to him.

* * *

I can't do that, can I?

* * *

Yes you can, and if you don't I'll frog march you down there myself and make you!

Thirty fucking years, Rosie, it's been long enough, you deserve your happy ending.

Go! Go right now!

Rosie?

Are you still there?

* * *

A/N- To me this feels like an ending. Don't you think so?

I hate it when stories go on too long (and this ones been going on for ages) and you get the characters entire future mapped out, where does it end?

But I liked writing this one a lot...so basically I'm being all indecisive and would like YOU the readers to tell me what you think. Do you want a more definite ending? Because i know if i leave it i'll get complaints. I did for killing off Rosie in 'Sparks,' but fuck, it's my story.

Lord, I'm rambling now...

XXXXX


	29. Chapter 29

Notes

A/N- I'm finished, have a little epilogue to an on the end, but tadaaa, I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

XXXXXX

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Rosie threw on a jacket and legged it down the hill towards Hogsmeade it wasn't until she hit the cobbled streets that she realized she was still wearing her pyjamas bottoms, definitely not her sexiest pair, lurid green with racing stripes down the side, they clashed horribly with her hair. She caught herself reflected in a shop window, she had imagined this moment secretly for so long, but in her head she visualized herself about six inches taller, and about ten pounds lighter not to mention she'd be wearing something that wasn't pyjamas bottoms and a manky old Quidditch hoody. Her outfit didn't exactly scream sexual desire but Rosie knew that if she went back now that would be it, she'd never say what she needed to say, and she'd spend the rest of her life thinking about what might have been. Avoiding her reflection she turned on the spot leaving the sleepy morning air of Hogsmeade and arriving in busy capital. It appeared to Rosie that a dischevelled _pyjama clad _woman standing in the middle of a busy London street should be a strange and rare sight, but not to the hard-core Muggle Londoners they saw this and worse everyday.

'Name please.' The mannequin in the window came to life.

'Rose Weasley.'

'Please state your reason for visiting.' Good question. Rose thought about telling the empty eyes of the mannequin the truth, that she was here to tell her best friend of thirty years that she loved him and would like nothing better than to take him round back and ravish him senseless.

'I'm here to see Scorpius Malfoy.' Rose lent into the glass feeling the nervous bile rise up her throat.

'Enter.'

Rosie stepped through the glass into the unusually quiet waiting room, she knew where to go having made the trip so many times, as she climbed the stairs Rosie mentally planned the quickest escape. If things went wrong she would need to get back to the safety Hogwarts as fast as possible.

"_Healer Scorpius Malfoy" _Rosie reached a familiar door and knocked gently twice.

No answer.

Rosie poked her head round the door. The office was empty…

'_Shit._' What now? Rosie left the hospital, parked herself on a nearby bench, bought a bacon sandwich, ate half of it, thought seriously about going back to Hogwarts, ate the other half and apparated to Muswell hill.

* * *

'Rosie?'

'Scorpius!' _shit shit shit_. She hadn't counted on practically apparating on top of him!

'Nice Jammies! Are you stalking me?' He grinned, Rosie grimaced back, his smile faltered. 'Has something happened? Is it Jethro?'

'No, everyone's fine… What are doing here?'

'I live here Rosie.' Scorpius spoke like he would to a child, 'remember, that house over there,' he motioned to his left, 'green front door.'

'But why weren't you at work?'

'Why? It's my day off, I've just dropped Alfie at school,' He took a step towards her his arms outstretched, Rose recoiled taking a step away from him 'Rosie, what's going on?'

'I just needed to talk to someone…to_ you_ actually.'

'Do you want to come in? Or shall we go for a walk?'

'Yeah,' said Rosie realizing that that wasn't actually an answer added 'a walk would be lovely.'

The pair headed across a little patch of green, it was complete empty except a lone lycra-clad jogger, a set of swings rocked silently in the breeze, they headed towards a small row of shops neither of them saying a word, both waiting for the other say the first word.

'I came across something last night, a letter…and I don't know what to do with it.' Rosie had a forced calm in her voice despite that fact that her insides were currently doing the hokey cokey.

'I see.' Scorpius was facing Rosie now, and she thought it extremely unfair that men aged better than women, here he was nearing forty with only a few flecks of grey on his temples, laugher lines around his eyes that he'd probably blame on her, and the beginnings of a very small gut but, to Rosie, he was the most attractive he'd ever been. 'Care to expand on that, my crystal ball's in my other bag.' He smiled.

'Well, it's quite old news now, but I'm a bit behind you see and I don't know what to do. If I bring up the letter, the person in question might have changed their mind and then I'll lose them forever because it'll probably make things difficult...' Rosie was aware that she'd started wittering but she had to finish what she came to say, 'but if I don't say something I know I'll drive myself mental wondering about what might have been…'

'-Rosie, what are you talking about? What's Ivy done? You're not making any sense today.'

'It's not Ivy. It's you. You sent me a letter just before I married Dave only I never got it, Dave found it, he kept the letter, he kept the secret. I only got it last night and I know it was eons ago when I wasn't quite so old and didn't have quite such a large bottom…So I'm giving you the same choice you gave me all those years ago, you can walk away from me now, I'll know you no longer feel that way, fair enough, we'll give it a few weeks then try to patch up our _friendship _or…' Rosie stalled, stealing a glance upwards.

'Or what?' Scorpius surveyed her in the morning light, Autumn was just starting to peak through, the wind had slight chill to it and the fallen leaves made that satisfying _crunch_ when stepped on.

'Or you tell me I'm the one and we try to start what we should have begun all those years ago.' The pair had unknowingly stopped walking and stood facing each other. The jogger puffed past them.

'Coffee?'

'Pardon?'

'Do you want to get a coffee? This place does an amazing fry up too.' Scorpius gestured to a café called the _greasy spoon, _she nodded, a little confused and they sat down outside at a little table. A gangly waitress approached them with menus and hovered distractedly while they decided. 'Shall we get two _big breakfasts_? I quite want some extra toast with mine, how about you?' What was going on? This was worse than if he'd just walked away like she'd said, was he going to put her through this complete torture and expect her to act along with him as though nothing had happened? They were going to both eat, and discuss the weather until they'd run out of things to say then he'd check his watch and make an excuse to leave and she'd agree saying she had to get back to work, and that'd be it. Friendship over, no big dramatic scene, just act as though everything was fine, casually ignore the situation, then just slink off. Never mention the conversation again and forget the other person exists…How very bloody English! Rosie got lost in thought for a moment and found herself agreeing to extra toast! She wasn't even hungry and she knew for a fact that if she even tried to swallow the greasy mess in front of her plus the extra flipping toast it would end up in her lap.

Scorpius ate and slurped his coffee as Rosie sat stationary and watched the world go by…

A tired looking man with a baby strapped to his chest, his hand cupped protectively around a tiny white woollen hat…A pretty twenty-something cycled past her wicker basket filled with flowers and two loose plaits flowing behind her…An elderly man relieved his wife of a her shopping bag and took her hand in his…The teenagers having a sneaky fag down the alleyway…A woman, a table over, was reading the paper and drinking coffee from a plastic cup, her chin resting gently on the back of her hand, her eyes flicking from left to right, the man next to her bent over gently kissing the back of her neck. It was such an intimate gesture in such a public place.

'Scorpius.' She breathed gently across the table.

'Yeeesh.' Scorpius managed through a mouthful of scrambled egg.

'What are we doing?'

'Eating…well I am, you've let yours go cold.'

'Listen, if you don't feel that way anymore can you just say it, I'm a big girl I can take it. Just say what you feel…it's fine.'

'You're the one Rosie.' Scorpius said setting down his knife and fork, 'I love you, and even though we've both cocked it up before, someone has to get it right eventually. Why can't it be us? Let's start now where we should have started all those years ago…a date.'

Rosie didn't know whether it was the Autumn air, the intense love or pure anger she was feeling towards Scorpius but it made her feel for the first time in her life she felt like she was actually in control of what happened next.

'Let's go.'

'Where?'

'Your place.'

* * *

Her hair was spread out across his pillow. _His pillow_, Rose Weasley was in his bed, Rose Weasley was in his bed _naked. _He'd stroked her bare flesh, kissed the freckles on her shoulders and the birthmark on her lower back, he had touched her every part of her body and loved every morsel of her.

Scorpius could smell her hair, a mixture of soap and sweat, he rubbed strands of it through his fingers and lay it delicately back with the others on _his _pillow. He maneuvered his body on to its side and gazed at her, the girl he'd called "_frizz head__" _for so many years, her eyes were closed, her lip parted slightly expelling small puff of air with every breathe.

'I'm in bed with Rose Weasley.' He muttered softly to himself, Rosie stirred, eyes blinking in the sunlight she pulled the duvet up to her nose.

'Hi.' She squeaked, blushing beneath the duvet.

'This is a turn up for the books isn't it?' Scorpius grinned down at Rose, 'I offer to take you out on a proper date and instead you drag me back here for sex.'

'I know, I've wanted to do that since I was fifteen and I couldn't wait any longer.' Rosie brought her hand to her mouth and blushed feverishly.

'You filthy cow!' Scorpius grinned again 'And I thought you were such a nice well brought up girl.'

'I was, I was a respectable lady, I have no idea what happened to me.'

'Well we have three hours till I have to pick Alfie up, fancy showing me how "_respectable_" you are?'

She gripped his arm and moved her lips to his. Scorpius couldn't believe they had waited so long to do this, this is what his lips were made for. They were made for kissing Rose Weasley.

* * *

THE BEGINNING...

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

Notes

A/N- This is a sort of epilogue for all you people who need closure ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER – JKR owns everything, and the idea is from cecelia ahern.

* * *

Hello there!

* * *

Uh oh here comes trouble.

* * *

Nice one, tell me, do I have to call you daddy now?

* * *

Merlin! I hope not.

* * *

Do I also have to do the over protective daughter speech?

* * *

Your Granddad's beaten you too it I'm afraid, for full details of the speech see him.

* * *

Damn, I bet he did a goodun too, did it include a death threat?

* * *

Better…Castration!

* * *

Nice! I'm impressed, more than I got when I brought Robbie home.

* * *

I guess they just don't love you as much.

* * *

Oh knob off!

* * *

Oooh! I'm so going to tell your Mum you said that!

* * *

Ooh I see. Going for the wicked stepfather role are we?

* * *

Might be. How am I doing?

* * *

Pretty good…I have to go for now, see you at Christmas, and if you see my Mother give her a big sloppy licky kiss from me.

* * *

Will do! Have fun. See you soon.

Scorpius A.K.A THE WICKED STEPFATHER!

XXXX

* * *

You're back!

How did it go?

Three days is long time to be sick, I had to take your first years yesterday, and I do not appreiciate being out-charmed by a bunch of firsties, they knew more than me. They've only been here about a sodding month.

When do I have to start referring to you as Professor Malfoy?

Come and find me after lunch.

Stella

* * *

Hi

Sorry about the long sicky, I really was ill, wink wink nudge nudge, and don't worry the firsties are a bunch of freaks this year, they've been out charming me most days.

I won't be Prof Malfoy anytime soon, Thank Merlin! I don't think I could stomach another wedding to be honest, and marriage isn't the secret to a happy ending, I think I'd quite like to be happily unmarried to Scorpius for quite some time.

I've got a meeting with Nick at lunch, he thought I was genuinely ill and wants to make sure I'm up to facing the big bad students again.

Dinner?

Love Rosie

XXXX

* * *

Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year.

Lots of Love

Lily, Lazlo & Artemis

X

* * *

Merry Crimbo!

Have a Goodun!

Love

Robbie & Ivy

* * *

Xmas Greetings

Love

Scorpius, Rosie, Jethro, Alfie & Chou Chou the Giant

XXXX

* * *

Hiya Love!

Good Christmas with the old ball and chain?

Mine was divine thanks very much, I love my prezzie too, you know my taste well…understated glamour!

Marius was _divine_ also, we hit our six month anniversary on boxing day! Check us out, years of being single and finally BAM! Both taken down with the love bug at the same time.

If we both come back looking like love sick teenagers Nick'll kill us!

How are Ivy and the Malfoy sprogletts?

See you in four days!

Stella

X

* * *

SAVE THE DATE!

Ivy & Robbie are getting married!

Come and celebrate with us

On

Saturday 2nd July

At 3pm.

RSVP

See you there

X

* * *

Dear Nick,

After much thought I have decided not to return for the next academic year, I have greatly enjoyed my time at Hogwarts and thank you for your kindness and the trust you put in me. It's about time I saw some of this world and I'll send you a postcard!

Thanks again and good luck finding a Professor as fun as me!

Rosie Weasley

* * *

My gorgeous girl!

Greetings from Thailand!

We're staying in one of those little huts on the beach, its beautiful here!

I don't know whether Alfie wrote to you but he got into Hufflepuff. He's very pleased but apparently will never play Quidditch for them as yellow washes him out. Yes that is a direct quote, bless him!

How's married life? Do I hear the pitter-patter of little tiny blooms yet?

It does feel strange not being at Hogwarts, but I don't miss it, not a even a little bit. How's Chou? I hope you're looking after him, he's a very sensitive rabbit you know!

We'll be back for Christmas Holidays, then off we go again until easter, I can't wait, I'll be the only Weasley at the table with a tan! Poor Scorpius had got third degree burns, I can't help but laugh!

I've enclosed a few pictures so you don't forget what I look like.

Love you

Mum

X

* * *

Hi Nan,

I heard from Mum yesterday, did you? She sent me some photos (I've enclosed them), doesn't she look amazing? Actually she doesn't look like Mum at all.

Are we still invited over for dinner tonight? Me and Robbie have got some exciting news...Can you guess? Don't tell Mum, I want to surprise her at Christmas.

Love

Ivy

XXXXX

* * *


End file.
